


刀与剑之歌（中世纪pa，all婶）

by AsterCamellia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterCamellia/pseuds/AsterCamellia
Summary: 刀剑乱舞all婶，类似冰与火之歌的架空西方中世纪pa清野是长船家族的大小姐，即将与粟田口继承人一期联姻，但却对从小和她一起长大的山姥切长义依依不舍。山姥切长义是长船的藩臣，无法陪嫁去粟田口，为了平息清野的情绪，鹤丸将骑士小锻冶派到女主身边服侍她。小锻冶其实是三条的小狐丸，十年前王室宣布三条为敌人，大厦倾覆之下，小狐丸被曾经的藩臣五条鹤丸偷偷保下。嫁到粟田口后的清野，将随同丈夫常驻王城，但表面的平静下，实则暗流汹涌……
Relationships: Daihannya Nagamitsu/Saniwa, Heshikiri Hasebe/Female Saniwa, Heshikiri Hasebe/Original Character(s), Heshikiri Hasebe/Saniwa, Ichigo Hitofuri/Female Saniwa, Ichigo Hitofuri/Original Character(s), Ichigo Hitofuri/Saniwa, Kikkou Sadamune/Female Saniwa, Kikkou Sadamune/Saniwa, Kogitsunemaru (Touken Ranbu)/Original Character(s), Kogitsunemaru/Saniwa (Touken Ranbu), Onimaru Kunitsuna/Saniwa, Tsurumaru Kuninaga & Saniwa, Tsurumaru Kuninaga/Original Character(s), Tsurumaru Kuninaga/Original Female Character(s), Tsurumaru Kuninaga/Saniwa, Yagen Toushirou & Original Female Character(s), Yagen Toushirou/Original Character(s), Yamanbagiri Chougi/Female Saniwa, Yamanbagiri Chougi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 骑士歌谣1（长义婶）

**Author's Note:**

> ·类似冰与火之歌的中世纪架空pa，各大家族盘踞一方，高度自治，效忠王室、庇护封臣，施行严格嫡长子继承制，但王室正在逐步加强权力。
> 
> ·元素涉及：骑士道义和荣誉、歌谣和传说中的魔法、私生子和养子、领主大人和夫人、城堡和王宫、战火中流离失所的百姓、城市的贫民窟和妓院、刀与剑、血与火、女巫和宗教……
> 
> ·all婶
> 
> ·主cp：长义、一期、小狐、鬼丸、药研x清野（贵族大小姐→领主夫人），过程1v1，非专一。
> 
> ·副cp：龟甲x王后（龟甲不是国王）；长谷部x红女巫；大般若x贵族夫人。
> 
> ·大量R18，大量ntr，请记住，一期和婶夫妻前提。
> 
> ·全文由有顺序排列的短篇章组成，按照总目录顺序享用为佳，但每篇亦可独立阅读，不受影响。
> 
> ·冰与火之歌的特点就是各大家族间的阴谋诡计、合纵连横、敌对或联手。所以不同刀派的刀剑男士也会和婶所属的家族敌对或联手。
> 
> ·冰与火之歌是发便当大户，没有主角，正面人物也可以被咔嚓掉。为了阅读体验，我保证前述八把刀和主要人物都不会死，即使他看上去死了或者命悬一线或者重伤失踪失忆失去眼睛（没错，鬼丸的左眼就是这么没的），最后也会好好的。每篇看上去有点BE，但看到后面就会发现不是BE。
> 
> ·所有都是架空！包括神话、歌谣、历史、习俗。或许一开始会有点难懂，但试着读下去，你可能打开一扇新世界的大门。
> 
> ·原发于Lofter，账号云汉城主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：中陆：《刀与剑之歌》发生在这片大陆，向《魔戒》的中土致敬。
> 
> 注2：一般以刀派名（如长船、粟田口）作为大姓，光忠、吉光、长义、长光作为小姓（私设以两姓制取代中间名），烛台切、一期一振、山姥切作为名字。血脉高贵的拥有两个姓（如烛台切、一期），像山姥切长义就没有长船的大姓（私设他的爵位在长船派较低+官方没有把他划进长船派）。全文为了贴合日语习惯，日式名字不用·隔开名和姓。
> 
> 注3：切国长义：此指山姥切国广。私设注意！
> 
> 注4：此处指堀川国广、山伏国广的生父老堀川国广。西幻文学中，姓是代名词、名词或形容词，称呼姓有时指一整个姓代表的家族里的所有人物，有时单指某个有这个姓的人，如山姥切长义就是一个长义，烛台切光忠就是一个长船或一个光忠。
> 
> 注5：西方子承父名非常常见。
> 
> 注6：《泰拉之歌》：致敬欧洲著名史诗《罗兰之歌》，男主角罗曼·罗兰铲奸除恶，抱得美人归。
> 
> 注7：七神信仰：中陆较普遍的信仰，伊莉丝、阿莱莎都是七神中的一位神祇，致敬《冰与火之歌》。七神教会、七神殿堂都是其体制的一部分。

中陆（注1）的孩子爱听歌谣，男孩想成为骑士，女孩想嫁给骑士，山姥切长义和清野光忠长船（注2）也不例外。他们在长光夫人精心打理的花园中相遇，在懵懂无知的孩童岁月里无话不谈，很快亲密起来。她说长大后要嫁给他，他矜贵地点点头，答应了。

“我会为你献上月桂花环。”十一岁的男孩许诺，“像歌谣中的西蒙·泰拉与阿吉丽丝一样。”

于是他们采下白色的玫瑰花，编织成花环戴在她头上，他扮演骑士，她扮演公主，假装在比武大会上第一次相遇，出身平凡的骑士成为黑马，将桂冠献给王国最美的女孩。

那时清野七岁，被父亲伊达城公爵，奥羽地区的守护者，送到玫瑰园避难。驻守一方的大家族三条叛乱，殃及接壤三条的长船家族。效忠王室的底层骑士如狂风过境，波及到长船领地——奥羽北部的北条城，山姥切长义的父亲加入了战争，却站在三条那里。人们议论纷纷，都说那是因为一个女人——北条城尊贵的子爵夫人，山姥切长义的生母，带着他的弟弟切国长义（注3），和国广（注4）私奔了。

事情发生的确切时间尚不得知，但山姥切长义前往玫瑰园时一切如旧。他拥别母亲，告别弟弟，带着对那座美丽的花园城堡的向往，离开了北条城。那时他仍爱做梦，高傲又自信，认为自己绝对会成为歌谣中英武的骑士——拯救阿吉丽丝于水火、打败异教徒并受封爵位的西蒙·泰拉，因此并未注意到边界紧张的气氛、母亲不安的眼神。

一个月后，流言四起，子爵夫人带着小儿子和那个出身贫困的没落骑士私奔了。几天后，子爵向七神教会申请决斗，但国广拒绝参加，骑士声称此身生命早已献给王室，再不会为他人流血。子爵深感被侮辱，以北条城周边百姓被侵扰的名头，向已经攻入三条领地，驻扎在三藩南部的军队发起进攻，打了包括国广在内的那批底层骑士一个措手不及。至此，长义正式向国广宣战。

后来流传的版本繁杂不一，但可以确信的是，切国长义被骑士收养，甚至改姓国广，入了那没落骑士的家谱，在养子文化盛行的中陆，养子改姓入谱实属鹤立鸡群。几个月后，或许是人们对那金发碧眼男孩的出生太过怀疑，子爵夫人又出下招，将男孩改名山姥切，承袭子爵的名（注5），成了山姥切国广，以示清白。于是人们更加叹息，不由得怀疑这是哪位阴损人士出的高招，想与同样名为山姥切的长子一争继承权利。

但流言毕竟无法横跨战区，那时的山姥切长义仍无忧无虑，和清野手牵手在山坡玩耍，眺望奥羽南部的绿色原野。他们做着骑士和公主的梦、玩着木剑和角色扮演的游戏，说笑着度过每一天，直到战争结束，一脚踏进现实。

三条覆灭，坚守传统习俗，信仰旧神，穿着羽织、狩衣、和服和十六单的男男女女被屠杀、被驱逐、被削为平民。平氏出身的国王决心树立王室的威严，收拢权力，杀鸡儆猴，拿三条开刀。出兵支持三条的源氏不得不弯下高贵的脊梁，向王室请求容身之地。长船本家没有参战，但不乏千丝万缕的关系，伊达城公爵将分家景光年幼的侄子谦信送往平氏做养子，为犯了错误的藩臣求情。北条城子爵战死，子爵夫人重新入住北条城，却有着不一样的身份。以国广、兼定为代表的没落贵族骑士家族重新崛起，原属三条的三藩之地被瓜分。王室又册封了许多作战英勇的雇佣骑士，赐予他们贵族称号、领地和财富，那些血统纯正、历史悠久，即使变卖家产也要捍卫身份和荣耀的旧贵族们不无嫉妒与不屑地称之为新选族。

三条叛乱，史书对此一锤定音，改变了几百年来几大老牌家族雄踞一方，令国王也不得不掂量、妥协的格局。而对于山姥切长义，也是他人生的转折点。他回到北条城，发现母亲还是母亲，却已经成为别人的情人。弟弟路上撞见他，遮着脸便匆匆离开。善良的百姓用同情的眼神注视他，递给他瓜果蔬菜。而新来的贵族们则趾高气昂，眼中不乏算计、防备和敌视。国广家某个年轻的新晋骑士在街上看到他，便忍不住阵阵发笑，“你现在就配拿个黄瓜，”他嘲笑到，“傻小子，快滚吧。你什么都得不到，和你爸爸一样，连女人都留不住。”

山姥切长义怒气上涌，拿着手里某个女人送他的蔬菜，当做西蒙·泰拉的星辉之剑，狠狠往那年轻人脸上砸去。那年轻人躲之不及，啪的一声脆响，满是雀斑的脸上顿时全是黄瓜的汁水和果肉。

“长义家的臭小子！”他嚎叫一声，摸向自己的佩刀，“看我不收拾你！”便去追山姥切长义。山姥切长义仗着个子小，又对养育他的北条城熟悉，就此逃过一劫。他在街头巷尾乱逛，直到天黑时才回到主楼，果不其然在客厅看到等着他的母亲。

她精致的宽大裙摆垂落在地上，追随南方王都时髦的金色卷发垂在上衣露出的后颈和一小片背部上，正低着头不知道在想什么，听到他的脚步声，便抬起头来，不断绞着手帕。他静静地等着她开口，过了一会儿，她终于说话了：“山姥切，”她停顿一下，似是想到什么，又换了个称呼，“长义，”母亲美丽的眼睛哀愁地看着他，似是在祈求，“要不，你再去玫瑰园待一段时间？长光夫人一直很喜欢你。”

“是你不喜欢我吧！”山姥切长义脱口而出，满腔怒火，再也维持不了自从回到北条城就一直冰冷如霜的神色，“我离开这里就是了！”他看着母亲变了脸色，心里又快意又痛苦，“但我还会回来的，我才不会放弃我的名字，我的荣誉！我才是北条城子爵！我才是真正的山姥切！长义家的祖先经历千辛万苦杀死山姥才获得的被祝福的名字，怎么可以随便给一个私生子用！他不是父亲的儿子，他不配！让那个私生子滚！”

他失控般地大吼，说完又有点后悔，但那点微末的迟疑只在他心中存留了短暂的几秒，便被这几个月来的各种情绪冲洗干净。他摔门而出，却撞见了躲在门边偷听的弟弟，弟弟看到他，吓得瑟缩了一下。他正在气头上，便不去看弟弟，扭身就走，隐约感觉到有人抓住了他的衣服下摆。但他走得又快又急，而那人又抓得轻柔迟疑，衣角便从手心滑了出来。

他躲回房间，拿木刀卡住了门栓，一夜无眠。第二天，长光夫人派人接他离开，原来伊达城公爵一周前便去了信，让人把长义从北条城接走。来人穿着盔甲，带着一队刀骑士，举着长船家的家旗。国广的骑士没有阻挡，母亲也没多做挽留。他仔细收拾好行李，慢慢看过房间的每一个角落，然后轻轻关上门。

他们趁着夜色离开，没有人来送别。“这是好事，”带队的小豆长光安慰他道，“我们还担心国广不听国王命令，执意把你扣下。越快离开这里越好，也不要惊动百姓。”但山姥切长义仍在回头张望，他试图寻找一个熟悉的身影，却说不出他想看到谁。没有一个金色的脑袋探头探脑，也没有一个穿着裙子的身影默默站立，更没有那个会拍着肩膀鼓励他，带他学刀耍剑的银发男人，他逝去在战争和背叛中的父亲，只有矗立在月色中的北条城离他们越来越远。他将离开家乡，沉默的行军中他突然意识到，他无法回来，将一直做那在外飘零的游子，直到未来的某一天，重新以主人的身份，推开那扇尘封许久的大门。

那年山姥切长义十二岁，结束了做梦的孩童时代，来到了残酷冰冷的现实。

爱情是什么？重回玫瑰园，山姥切长义这么问长光夫人。长光夫人全名蕾拉长光长船，原是一个小贵族的女儿，嫁给长光侯爵后没几年便失去了丈夫，此后独自一人管理着丰饶的玫瑰园，随着年岁的渐长散发出智慧的光芒，即使是伊达公爵也会尊她几分，在长船家的各类事务中参考一下她的意见。

长光夫人让山姥切长义理解他的母亲。

“怎么理解？为什么要理解！”山姥切长义几乎要跳起来了，他把那些闲言碎语、那些恶毒揣测在舌尖溜了一圈，最终还是没说出来，只愤愤地吐出几个字，“我才不原谅她！”

泰拉之歌（注6）中，爱情是骑士对公主的一见钟情，是戴在公主头上的月桂花环，是击败异教徒后庄重神圣的婚礼。七神教会（注7）则说，爱情是女神伊莉丝赐予人世的礼物，是美好而纯洁的心动，是忠贞的永恒和唯一。有美少年安东尼奥于月夜惊鸿一瞥到女神的美貌，苦苦追求而不得，最终跳入水中，化为水兰花，漂泊在江河，于圣兰节的刹那开放，伴着满月的升起和落下，结束短暂而光辉的生命。有圣骑士兰开斯特爱慕美人吉斯缇娜，却隐忍而克制地护送她远嫁他国，从此终身不娶。有女亲王尤金妮亚和丈夫厮守终生，传为爱情佳话，但也有老吉光粟田口风流一生，私生无数。可即使是老吉光粟田口，也没有将私生子纳入家谱，赐姓吉光，如母亲那么过分。山姥切长义漫无目的地想着，父亲深爱着母亲，愿意为她决斗、为她宣战，而母亲却背叛了父亲、背叛了阿莱莎和婚姻，实在令人不齿。

“爱情是一码事，婚姻又是一码事。”长光夫人对此评价道，“阿莱莎祝福婚姻，但伊莉丝祝福爱情，为何爱情和婚姻并非一体？英勇如克莱亚，也会为了求得菲妮拉的爱跳下寰宇，背叛伊莉丝，做出糊涂事。当你恨你母亲的时候，想想我今天的话，你能保证以后不会被爱情冲昏头脑？你能保证你永远忠于婚姻，不背叛自己未来的妻子？”

他不会，他能保证，山姥切长义立刻想证明自己的忠诚，但长光夫人却竖起了一根手指，打断了他脱口而出的话。

“别急，先别发誓。我知道你要说不会，说你能发誓，每个人年轻时都会这么说。但回答这个问题，要等到你真正遇到爱情的那一天。”

就这样，在那些日光温暖的午后，他们促膝长聊、推心置腹，山姥切长义被长船家最有魅力的女人带领着完成了青春期的初步启蒙。长光夫人亦师亦母，及时填补了山姥切长义缺位的母亲角色，又手把手教导他如何成长为一个合格的领主，直到山姥切长义听到佣人们在厨房窃窃私语，议论长光夫人意图将山姥切长义过继到膝下，继承玫瑰园。

于是他找到了正在书房看书的美丽女人，把那些佣人间的悄悄话告诉她，并提出拒绝。

“我是北条城的山姥切长义，将会继承父亲的子爵之位。”

“你真的觉得你还能继承北条城吗？”

山姥切长义紧咬后槽牙，“我一定会的。”

她合上书，脸上没有显露出太多情绪，“好吧，那你可要努力了。”

于是这件事就这么翻篇了，一段时间后，长光夫人让他去伊达城照顾病重的伊达公爵：“伊达公爵是个很好的领主，对长义家多有保护，对你更是颇多照顾。既然你不愿继承玫瑰园，总是待在我这里也不利于你的成长，要是有决心要拿回属于自己的东西，就该去主城好好磨炼一番。”

于是山姥切长义再次启程，并在伊达城长久住下。伊达公爵去世后，他唯一的儿子烛台切成了新一任公爵，清野光忠长船的身份也随之水涨船高，成了新任伊达城公爵之妹，因为烛台切暂未娶妻，地位与女主人并无太大区别。

此时清野十岁，山姥切长义十四岁，距离他们初次相遇已过了整整三年，时过境迁，他们的地位发生了巨大变化，他不再是娇贵的贵族小少爷，而她已经能看着地图，指出哥哥所统领的整片奥羽地区。儿童时代的天真话语早已不作数，他却总是情不自禁地回忆起那段无忧无虑的时光。战火的硝烟下，玫瑰园显得那么与世隔绝、那么宁静美丽，他一遍遍地回忆，让每个细节、每句话都在脑海里发酵、沉淀、慢慢泛黄。或许，对于山姥切长义，那段绿草茵茵、阳光灿烂的日子不再只和一个女孩有关、不再只和骑士与歌谣有关，而成了他的旧日美梦，藏着他的荣耀、他的梦想、他曾经美好圆满的人生，那个没有叛乱、没有私奔，只有幸福的家和那座北边城堡的人生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长船、三条、源氏都是超级大的家族，长义家效忠长船，是长船的藩臣，长船有许多分家，主家是光忠、其次是长光、景光，而五条家效忠三条，是三条的藩臣。王室也是一个家族（平氏），但王室正逐步加强权/力，因此扶持了许多底层骑士（爵位超级低的那种，如国广）。


	2. 骑士歌谣2（长义婶）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青春期的少男少女在初尝禁果的边缘摸索

清野很快重拾了和山姥切长义玩耍的乐趣，他们年龄相差不大，而历经伤痛的男孩则更显成熟，更加包容。他将自己定位在服侍领主的藩臣上，总能手脚麻利地替烛台切处理好各类事务，令烛台切赞许有加。他也没有停止过练刀，在玫瑰园和大般若比试，在伊达城则和小豆比试，有时烛台切会来指点一番，有时清野会来凑热闹。小女孩似乎在耍刀弄枪上得了新的乐趣，听了些关于女亲王尤金妮亚领兵打仗的歌谣，认为这是一个独当一面的女领主该会的技能，不再痴迷于骑士和公主了，开始有模有样地扎起马步，跟在他后面学习。她风一阵雨一阵，有时候疏于练习，有时候又兴致高涨，整天扎在那里不动。有一天她练得过猛，第二天肌肉酸痛不已，哭着喊着不愿意起床，难得耍起大小姐脾气。山姥切长义便卷起袖子，亲自帮她按摩。

他把她睡裙往下拉了拉，盖在她的小腿上，隔着布料，缓缓揉捏她的肌肉。他的手法熟练又带着微不可查的僵硬，温柔又有力。清野舒展开眉头，发出满意的哼哼声。房门大开，窗户敞着，穿堂风轻轻吹拂起白色的窗帘，在她另一条平放在床上的腿上拂动着，山姥切长义掀开窗帘，放下她的左腿，往里面坐了坐，开始按摩另一条腿。少年的眉眼已经长开了，睫毛垂下低低地颤着，清野仔细端详，越看越觉得英俊美丽，情不自禁伸手触碰了一下。

“你做什么！”山姥切长义猛地从床上跳起来，清野被吓到了，腿一缩，呆呆地说：“我就是看山姥切睫毛长长的，碰了一下……”

山姥切长义神色复杂地坐了回去，有点粗暴地握住她的脚踝，拉了回来，继续按摩肌肉。过了一会儿，他说到：“下次不要这么做了。”

“好的。”清野点点头，却忍不住心里犯嘀咕，为什么不要了？

他揉完小腿，又开始揉她大腿，然后揉捏她的胳膊，他们靠得很近，清野能闻到他身上传来的皂荚味，不知怎么地，刚刚还没什么感觉的按摩突然起了作用，让她觉得痒痒的，但又不是那种揉了胳肢窝忍耐不住的痒，而是随着他的手，在她皮肤上轻轻划过，流水无痕，如一支羽毛笔轻拂她的内心。她心中一动，一种从未有过的感觉涌上心头，她模模糊糊地知道了为什么他不让她碰他的睫毛了。

后来，这种感觉时常出现，有一次，他们追着一只黑狗跑到柴房，那只黑狗在柴堆里转了一会儿，赶出来一只母狗。两只狗互相追着绕圈子，过了一会儿，母狗不跑了，黑狗便趴在母狗身上耸动，清野呆呆地看了一会儿，直到山姥切长义反应过来，拉着她的手就往外面跑。“干嘛？干嘛？”她叫唤到，却看到他红彤彤的耳根和抿紧的嘴唇，后来她知道了它们在交配，又一直感到好奇，便不断央求山姥切长义再去看一次，但哪还有下一次呢？于是那个耸动的场景便留在她心里，一直挥之不去，直到她来了初潮，长光夫人从玫瑰园赶来，指导家中没有女性长辈的她，并在伊达城小住了一段时间。夫人教会了她一些知识，塞给她一本图册，又指挥奶妈替她刮了那里新长出来的阴毛，满面笑容地恭喜她长大了。

长大了是什么意思？清野翻着图册，里面的内容陌生又新奇，又有点让她看不懂。她带着小孩子气性，不想问长光夫人，便拉着山姥切长义问东问西。一开始山姥切长义拒绝回答她的问题，但有些问题他也不是非常清楚，被问倒后，便有点不服气，就和她一起看那本图册。在此之前，虽然他也撞见过佣人互相抚慰，却从未深入了解。到底是贵族家的小少爷，也没有人敢拉着高傲的他去开开眼界。他们对着那本图册一起琢磨，虽然面红耳赤，但却不愿第一个退缩。“你敢看吗？”清野斜着眼问他。“当然敢！”他梗着脖子回答。看着看着，她感觉下体有点湿润，而他觉得热不可耐，便站在窗前吹了会儿风。有一天，她听到远远传来脚步声，吓了一跳，赶忙合上书准备收起来，回头的时候却撞上山姥切长义，嘴唇擦着嘴唇掠过去。两个人都呆住了，愣愣地站在那里，直到脚步声远离房间，再也听不见，一只猫跳上窗台，喵了一声，两人才回过神来。一个人低着头收书，另一人则把弄着衣角，不知道在想什么。

又有一天，她突发奇想，问他要不要做。“做”是她偷听女仆学来的新词汇，听到的时候感觉整个人颤了一下，兴奋地哆嗦起来。她告诉山姥切长义时，以为他会拒绝，没想到他想了想，竟然同意了！“去哪里？”他问她。她被唬住了，“我没想过……”山姥切长义看了她一眼，“你不愿意？”“我愿意的！”她急忙辩白道。他笑了笑，捏了捏她的手。这时她才发现他已经完全长大了，和那些吻她手背，宣誓效忠长船的年轻骑士没什么区别，都有着突出的喉结、修长的骨架和宽大的手掌。“晚上我去你房间，你给我留道门。”他压低声音在她耳边轻轻说道，她颤抖了起来，却感觉异常兴奋，有着打破规矩的刺激和冒险尝试新东西的激动，便回握住他的手。结果山姥切长义猛地把手缩了回去，头撇到一边。清野凑上去，发现他耳根红红的，便不住笑了起来，“你害羞了？”“没有！别乱说！”他故作凶狠地回复，转过头来却自己笑了，“好了，不要笑我了，你自己也半斤八两，知道’做’什么意思吗？”她点点头，又摇摇头，他便勾起嘴角，“不告诉你。”

那天晚上，她留了条门缝，没将门关严实。穿着睡裙在床上等待时，忍不住胡思乱想，山姥切、山姥切、山姥切，她在心中默念他的名字，山姥切、山姥切、山姥切。终于，她听到门发出轻微的声响，他推门进来，穿着银白色的晨袍，拿着青铜烛台，银发在烛火的映照下闪闪发光。

“伊莉丝呀，”她突然惊慌起来，“我们这么做是可以的吗？”他嗤笑一声，“你现在才害怕？”她摇摇头，“我没有害怕，我就是紧张，会不会被哥哥发现？”她没有想得那么远，只是觉得这次玩得有点过火了。“不会的，”他轻声哄她，“我们不做到最后一步。”这回她听懂了，“要留到结婚后吗？”他沉默了一会儿，“对。”这个音发得艰难又苦涩，但她太紧张，没有注意到。

“你来吧！”她大无畏地说道，闭上眼，觉得自己特别伟大。一阵沉默后，她感觉到唇上落下一个温柔的触感，然后一双手搭在她肩上。她不敢睁开眼，紧张得全身僵硬，只感觉到那双手移到了她的后背，把她用力抱进怀里，然后唇上的触感便明显了。他们一动不动地维持了这个姿势许久，直到她觉得有点喘不过气，便推了推他，他松手，她一下睁开眼，看到他正盯着她看。“感觉怎么样？”“就是亲吻，能有怎么样？”他有点恼怒，便抓着她的肩膀重新开始亲吻，这回激烈了。他动了动唇瓣，摩擦她的嘴唇，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔。她哎呀一声，又把他推开了。

他洋洋得意，“不是觉得不够吗？怎么样？这回满意了吗？大小姐？”最后几个字他一字一顿地发出，像是调侃，又因为放低了的音量显得格外像是调情，她回瞪了他一眼，扑进他怀里，抬起头来继续索吻。

她的心一直扑通扑通地跳动着，静谧的夜里显得格外响亮，咚咚咚咚咚，她抚上自己的心口，“你听到我的心跳声了吗？”

“我只听到了我的心跳声。”

于是他们都笑了。

亲吻缠绵了一会儿，她提议做下一步，山姥切长义却拒绝了，“太快了，下次吧。”她不太高兴，故意激将道：“你害怕了吗？”他毫不畏惧地回视着她的金色双眼，“我当然不害怕，我是担心你害怕。”于是她瑟缩了一下，“那你回去吧。”山姥切长义向她点点头告别，拿起烛台，关上了她的房门。于是她躺回床上，睁着眼睛看了会儿屋顶的吊灯和彩绘天花板，便失去了意识，在金色火光和银色光影中，做了个迤逦摇曳的梦。

山姥切长义拿着烛台走在长廊上，寂静的夜中，只听到他自己的脚步声。他心跳得厉害，一下一下撞击着胸膛，手心也微微出汗。等到终于回到房间，才放松下来，将烛台往桌上一放，便自顾自地发起呆来。前段时间，长光夫人启程返回玫瑰园，同行的还有新任长光侯爵——大般若长光。大般若长光以长光分家的名义过继到族谱里，但有女仆私下议论，说其实大般若是长光夫人的情人。当时他冲了进去，训斥女仆，让他们不要乱传谣言，但某一天的午后，他却亲眼看到长光夫人靠在大般若怀里。他说服自己他们只是关系亲密，但紧接着他便看到大般若在她唇上落下一个吻。他有点发懵，不知如何评价。直到又一天，长光夫人把他叫进书房，拐弯抹角地暗示他已经十九岁了，可以成家立业了。

“所以呢？”他态度有点僵硬，然后她说起清野，并暗示他们关系良好，山姥切长义想到那个午后，突然灵光一现。长光夫人继续暗示，说起清野也长大了，说起他的品性能力一流，最后拐了回去，“娶个身世不错的妻子，对你也有帮助。”

他站在那里，一动不动，寒气直窜，他机械地开口：“如果我求娶光忠小姐，我能得到什么呢？”

长光夫人一愣，似乎被他的直白刺到了，然后说：“烛台切宠爱自己的妹妹，肯定会给她一座城堡作为嫁妆……”

他苦笑一声，“不是我的城堡。”于是他们都不说话了，过了一会儿，他眉宇松动，向她鞠了一躬，“谢谢您。”他声音嘶哑，又轻又低，“但我还是想，凭借自己的努力，挣得自己的荣耀。”

“这就不是你的努力了？”长光夫人眉头皱起，似乎不太满意。

“我愿成为西蒙·泰拉那样的骑士，在比武大会上正大光明地击败那个私生子，向国王献上忠诚，证明自己的实力，证明自己才是真正的北条城子爵！”

长光夫人牢牢地盯着他，最后叹了口气，“我不管你了，但你记住，”她顿了顿，似乎不知道怎么开口，“歌谣是不能当真的，很多事情，不是那么想当然的。如果有一天你势在必得的事情失败了，希望你能原谅自己，好吗？”

原谅母亲，原谅自己。一前一后，长光夫人给了他两个忠告。他打开抽屉，取出一沓信封，抽出一张，将信小心翼翼地从中取出。离开玫瑰园后，母亲似乎对他于心有愧，几乎每月都会写一封信来。展开信纸，可以看到里面满满的愧疚和痛苦，忏悔和泪水。

对不起，是她用的最多的词，对不起他、对不起父亲、对不起……那个私生子。这些年来，他通过信重新勾勒出那个记忆中穿着宽大裙摆的女人。她美丽，而又柔弱。她优柔寡断，而又愚蠢轻信。她逃出北条城，磕磕绊绊。当时战局还不明朗，谁给她的勇气抛下地位、抛下舒适的生活和安逸、抛下成群的仆人和华贵的衣裳，投奔那个一穷二白，拿命换钱，为了保留贵族身份铤而走险，甚至已经有了一个儿子的没落骑士？爱情的力量吗？还是有心人阴险的教唆？山姥切长义瞬间捏紧了纸张，又在注意到的时候松开了手。

我原谅你，原谅你的懦弱、你的求全、你的愚蠢。你⼼志不坚，被有⼼人蛊惑，犯下大错，但不要紧，我愿意原谅你。但我不原谅国⼴、不原谅那些卑鄙⼩人、不原谅那些唆使你抛夫弃⼦的人。他深吸一⼝气，想到那个⾦发碧眼的孩⼦，捏紧了拳头，但我不会原谅不去追逐荣耀，捍卫名字和爵位的⾃己。我是北条城的山姥切长义，北条城子爵，我会成为西蒙·泰拉，将月桂花环戴在阿吉丽丝的头上。 

清野……他想着那个少女，不禁微微一笑，但很快笑意又淡去，想到长光夫人被他拒绝的那个提议。是他掐灭了他们的可能性，他不禁心中一阵抽痛，顺势又想到几个钟头前的绮丽，便更加难受。突然，他脑海里灵光一现，想到将要召开的比武大会。等他赢了那个私生子和那个该死的、没落的，诱骗走他的母亲的骑士，向国王效忠，拿回荣誉后，他就顺势提出求娶。这么想着，他醍醐灌顶，从黑暗中摸索出一条前路。他立刻恢复了自信，便有意无意地忽视了那些笼罩在前方的不确定和疑虑。毕竟，他拒绝了长光夫人为他们的牵线搭桥、拒绝了光忠公爵的好意。他们会因此不悦吗？他不去考虑。未来迷雾重重，而他退无可退，只能凭着一腔孤勇直往前行，试图抓住那微弱的可能性，重现歌谣中的荣耀和浪漫。他年少气盛，又有着理想主义者的激情和实干家的执行力，他坚定、高傲、自信，他不相信奇迹，却相信自己。他认为自己就是饱受磨难的西蒙·泰拉，获胜的信念如此强烈，他对桂冠志在必得。

一个月后，山姥切长义再次夜访清野光忠，他怀着爱恋之心，深深吻着她的嘴唇，将舌头伸进去搅动。他的唇下移，灵活的双手解开睡裙，亲吻她慢慢发育成熟的胸部。他跪下来，伏在她双腿间，用唇舌和手指取悦她，表达自己热切的思慕。一腔柔情不知如何发泄，便通通用亲吻传达。她揪着他的头发，大腿夹着他的脑袋，无力地靠在床上呻吟，头向后仰着。他双膝着地，虔诚又乖顺，用口舌侍奉着他的贵族小姐。她摸着他的头，柔顺的头发从掌心抚过，她望着平日高傲的他臣服的姿态，征服的快感涌上心头。她很少使架子，现在却感受到了令他人听命的美妙，倒置的男女位置带来的除了权力欲和快感，还有被精心呵护、爱着的甜蜜。他掰开她的阴唇，轻轻吻着，舌头舔过她的阴蒂，并向下探寻，在阴道浅口处滑动。她喘着气，心里不断雀跃着，他们将共同保守这个秘密，这个月夜下、房间里、比亲吻更深的秘密。他的舌头还在动，甚至加进了一根手指在那里试探，轻轻地戳刺，而她心里则纷乱陈杂，无数的心事丝丝缕缕地缠绕在脑海里。她想到哥哥、想到长光夫人、想到其他人，但最后，她想的还是山姥切长义。他们的命运被更深地关联，他们的情感更加靠近，他们不止是普通的朋友和玩伴。这种背着所有人的秘密感让她兴奋，让她想与他更加紧密，她盯着长义，而他正好抬起头来，纯粹的蓝色，他的双眼在昏暗的房间里如一道光照进她心房，她内心一空，哎呀一声，下体一阵收缩，又是一股液体流出，而他适时地接受了。

结束以后，她靠在他怀里，他用手帕擦拭嘴唇，折叠了两下，开始清理她的下体。清理完，她凑上去索吻，但他偏头拒绝了。“我没漱口。”他说。“我不介意。”“我介意。”他蓝色的眼睛盯着她，于是她瘪了瘪嘴，最后抱抱他，在他脸上印下一个湿漉漉的吻。“我好开心。”她温柔地说道。

她送他离开，关上房门时，留了一道缝。此后，那道缝一直留着。他来的次数实属不多，而她也不会主动找他。有时候他来的时候她睡着了，他便坐在椅子上，静静看着她。有时候她不方便，他便去厨房要一个暖手炉，帮她捂在肚子上。他偶尔会来，偶尔不会，但一周中，总有那么一两天。这种快乐的时光短暂而宁静，维持了几个月，直到五年一度的比武大会召开，而她，被浇灌地鲜嫩多汁，如春天的樱桃，已逐渐长开、成熟，到了美丽的二八年华。


	3. 骑士歌谣3（一期婶）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新选族包括了新选组的刀和其刀派亲属，以及许多其他不择手段的雇佣骑士、底层骑士，文中与女主属于对立方

比武大会于阳春三月举办，此时，晚春的风早已带着暖意从中陆东南吹过，来自日升之海的风带来雨水，鲜花盛开、柳树抽条，杨花吐着蕊在空中飘散。而往北，则是八照旧族的领地。三藩、河内、北地、左域的霜雪刚刚消融，河水上涨，青草从解冻的大地上冒出头来。传说，黄金王带着来自沙漠和绿洲的重甲军队，一路突破左域、长地、粟田领和三藩，却在河内受到了顽强的抵抗，源氏的英勇儿女奋力反击，受八照大神的庇护，创下了一个又一个奇迹。但北地的古备前被策反，源氏的腹部受到致命一击，黄金王长驱直入河内，降伏了八照最后的硬骨头。从此，那个被歌谣不断传颂的征服者在中陆建立起自己的王国，来自西边的泰茨达人与八照人通婚、混血，定居下来。中陆大小王国不再林立，八照的大家族们接受了黄金王的提议，拿下大大小小的冠冕，舍弃了国王的虚称。家主们跪在黄金王座下接受册封，退回自己的领地，并宣誓向中陆此后唯一的王效忠。南方的征战则持续了更久，殉国的家族退出了历史的舞台，新的家族被抬上了高处。以白云河为界，北方的八照家族大多得到延续，他们依然信奉着以八照大神为首的诸多旧神，坚守着传统，穿着旧式的服饰，而南方的洗牌则更为明显，率先投降的粟田口、长船、一文字成了新贵，从藩臣摇身一变成了领地守护者，在泰茨达人几百年的统治下逐渐与三条、源氏、古备前、左文字所齐名，成了盘踞一方，根系繁杂的大家族。泰茨达人的信仰和习俗也随着不断通婚渗入他们的血液中，来自沙漠的七神信仰成了南方的主流，并受到神社习俗的影响建立起了七神教会，和供奉着旧神的神社一样，大大小小的七神殿堂则供奉着七位一体的新信仰。他们穿着剪裁合身的新式服饰，用着来自沙漠、草原和更遥远西方的瓷器和香料，谈着红茶和油画。从他们的面容和谈吐中，八照和泰茨达的血脉早已混合得亲密无间。

长船的车队从伊达城出发，长光夫人和清野坐在一辆马车里，景光夫人和她的两个女儿坐在另一辆马车里，其他马车则连缀其后。男人们骑着马在外面慢慢踱步，伊达城公爵烛台切走在马车前面，后面跟着长船分家的两个男人——未来的长光侯爵大般若和景光侯爵的长子小龙。景光侯爵并未前来，自从他的小儿子被作为质子由平氏收养后他便不爱参加交际活动了。接着的是其他有爵位或将要继承爵位的男人，再后面则是光忠家的家臣、长光和景光的家臣。山姥切长义骑着马走在家臣的队列中，与清野的马车只有一米的距离，只要她掀开马车的窗帘，就能看到他。

车队向着西北方向前行，离开奥羽后又北上越过白云河，进入了青江的领地。夜晚的风开始变得凛冽，未散去的北方寒气缠绕在贵妇小姐裸露的手臂上，不禁有人开始抱怨。

“本来说好了是粟田口，我还期待了好久呢，想见见金碧辉煌的金橡厅和他们的黄金马车，但是竟然换了源氏举办！又冷又远的北方哎，想想就觉得艰苦。”一个穿着精致漂亮的贵族小姐拢了拢披风，半真半假地抱怨。

“那还不是四年前老吉光粟田口去世了，粟田口要为他戴孝，便推掉了举办比武大会这项工作。”另一个染着南方时尚卷发的女生照着小镜子，仔细描摹自己的眉毛。

“哎哎，你们别说，现在的金橡厅公爵不就是那个一期一振吗？”另一位贵族小姐听到她们的谈话，加入了进来。

“哎呀，那个一期一振啊，小吉光粟田口哦。”卷卷头推了推披风小姐的手，挤眉弄眼。

于是大家都笑了，露出意味深长的眼神。

一期一振吉光粟田口，名满中陆的贵公子，有着晴空般的蓝发和太阳般的金色眼眸，笑起来犹如俊美的太阳神克莱亚下凡，在老吉光粟田口还在世时，就因为其高贵的公爵继承人身份、温文尔雅的性格和气质、高超的刀术造诣，成为中陆所有闺中少女的梦中情人。在老吉光粟田口去世后，顺理成章地继承了金橡厅和整个粟田领，成了中陆最年轻的公爵、领地守护者。其人未婚，洁身自好，母亲于少年时去世，只留下一个嫡亲的弟弟白山，进入医药女神伊莉丝的殿堂学习医术，堪称黄金单身汉。更甚，粟田口的男人以忠贞专一闻名，在盛行情人文化的南方和私生子也可纳入族谱的北方，成了众多女性梦寐以求的归宿。

“听说他十分优雅。”

“听说吉光家的浴缸都是黄金做成的。”

“哪有这么夸张？充其量就是地板上镶的马赛克都是纯金的而已！据说他们家的女人有许多花冠，上面镶着各种各样的宝石和珍珠，裙子一天一换都不重样！”

“真的够了！你们也不看看自己的身份，就肖想这么多。要我说，凭我们的身份，也只能嫁给藤四郎了。”

于是大家都沉默了。老吉光粟田口以其风流不羁成了粟田口男人中的异类，露水情缘无数，与情人生下许多私生子，皆无法获得吉光的姓，被冠以藤四郎。藤四郎大多参军，加入粟田领和王城的守卫团，受封为骑士，拥有大量财富和一小片土地。虽然地位不高，效忠于藩主或国王，却也有许多只剩下头衔的小贵族们无可比拟的家产。是嫁给空有头衔却要变卖祖传家产来维持排面的贵族，还是嫁给财力雄厚却没有地位的骑士？她们大多兄弟众多，除了嫁妆，没有多余的财富，也没有领地可以继承，更无强大的家族和高贵的血脉，只能指望婚姻为下半辈子的依仗。若是幸运，便成了长光夫人之类的贵族夫人，若是不幸，家境没落、朝不保夕，也不是没有可能的。

气氛稍微有些冷，但很快她们又把话题转移到比武大会上了。五年一度的比武大会是全中陆的狂欢盛宴，勿用说各大家族都会派遣家臣、骑士和藩臣来参加，甚至领主都会亲自披挂上阵，在大会场上比试一番，以展现和捍卫自己的荣誉。更别说那些来自天南海北的骑士和雇佣骑士们，这是他们唯一大显身手，获得国王和大家族青睐的机会，从此阶级跨越，获得名声和地位。而各个家族的贵妇小姐也会兴致勃勃地参与盛会，坐在大会场外旁观，挑选合适的金龟婿或未来的另一半。养在金丝鸟笼里的女人们终于有了发泄激情的时候，她们向场内抛出鲜花、手帕和手套，以示对某位骑士的偏爱。此时感情的宣泄无需被克制，因为这是被世人容忍和鼓励的，对英勇者的爱戴。而获得桂冠的骑士，则被允许将象征胜利的月桂花环赠与场中任意一位女士，无论她是已婚，或是未婚。骑士对贵族妇人的纯粹恋慕和对未婚小姐的爱慕示好都将成为大会中津津乐道的话题。

比武大会的历史比黄金王还要早，有人说其开始于勇敢者野狼王大会各国国王，召开宴会并在会上比武，而月桂花环则被传为西蒙·泰拉赠与阿吉丽丝的礼物。有段时间，它是爱情的象征，后来，则变成了桂冠骑士的荣誉。不管如何，这顶花环都承载着中陆男男女女的梦，在西蒙·泰拉和阿吉丽丝的歌谣中，成了许多人梦寐以求之物。

清野并没有参与讨论，她顶着寒风，坐在篝火边，望着远方辽阔的草原出神。长船的车队于青江原停留下来，搭起帐篷，驻扎几日。女人们在帐篷内聊天，男人们在帐篷外聊天。长大后，她便对贵族小姐间充满脂粉和情爱的话题不甚感兴趣，到更愿意和男孩子们骑马打猎，英姿飒爽，颇有亡母的遗风。长光夫人早早入睡，山姥切长义在安排车队事物，烛台切则前往青江原上的姐妹镇与此地领主会晤，其他男人也在各忙各的。这时，景光家的二小姐掀开帐篷的门帘，走出来拉起她的手，示意她回帐篷里坐着。清野不好拂她的面子，便跟着走进了帐篷。

帐篷很大，七八个贵族小姐围在一起，叽叽喳喳地讨论着。她们已经讨论完河内的气候、饮食、习俗和穿着，开始讨论源氏的领主。源氏家族在黄金王征服北方后内部重组了一番，几百年过去后，如今当家的是北野宫公爵髭切，已婚，还有个未婚的弟弟，有着薄绿之名的战神膝丸。于是她们又开始讨论起各大家族适龄未婚的公子哥，话题便重新回到了有爵位在身的一期一振。

这时，一个小姐插话道，她从男人那里打探到消息，说是粟田口的车队也驻扎在青江原上。少女间的气氛顿时热烈起来，但又很快消沉。“长船的车队要停留一会儿，不知道能不能见到。”有个大胆的少女提议，“既然我们要停留一会儿，不如找一天去拜访？”“以什么名义？”有人提出质疑，于是大家又消沉起来，自知自己身份不够出面拜访，又不觉得父母兄长会同意。一片安静中，心思活络的人立马想到了清野，“光忠小姐，”她试探性地开口，“您可以带我们去拜访粟田口吗？”清野没想到话题波及到自己，想了想，半开玩笑地说道，“正儿八经带你们去拜访是不合礼，但可以晚上带你们偷偷过去。”于是姑娘们兴奋起来。可马上有人泼了冷水：“大晚上的，怎么过去？难不成借辆马车，这也太明目张胆了吧。”

“我们可以骑马过去！”清野被勾起了兴趣，热烈邀请他人，“择日不如撞日，趁哥哥还在姐妹镇，我们今晚就可以去！”

清野出于好意，但长船的小姐们却领不到这份情，她们面面相觑，气氛凝滞下来，“我们不会骑马……”、“不方便吧……”、“这……不太好吧？会被母亲骂的……”

于是清野也沉默下来。见状，有人开始打圆场，气氛回温，大家默契地换了话题，但骑马这个提议，却在清野心里留下了痕迹。

隔日，清野天刚亮便起了床，她洗漱好，穿上利落的骑装，简单地盘了个头发，戴上女士帽，便出了帐篷。清晨的风带着寒意，她用完餐，加了件斗篷，散步到营地外的临时马厩，遇到了鹤丸国永。鹤丸国永依旧穿着他的白色羽织，笑嘻嘻地向她打招呼：“准备去骑马？”

“是呀，一路呆在马车里，好不容易落了脚却要在帐篷里憋着，太无趣了。”

鹤丸眼睛一弯，提出了个建议：“要不要和我一起去打猎？”

“打猎！”清野的眼睛亮了，瞌睡时送枕头，鹤丸太懂她了！自从她初潮到来，烛台切不再放任她野蛮生长，要求她学习做一个合格的贵族小姐，她已有两年不再肆意骑马射箭了，好不容易到了这美丽辽阔、牛羊成群的青江原，怎能错过机会？“好！一起去！”

鹤丸把手上的长弓和箭袋递来，牵来两匹白马，帮助清野跨上一匹，自己跨上了另一匹，“走嘞！”，便一骑绝尘地出发了。

清野跟在鹤丸后面，早春的风刺骨如刀，猛烈地刮在她脸上，她想起自己出门前忘记涂脸，但决定不去理它，尽情享受久违的快乐。前方鹤丸的羽织随风飘荡，装饰在身上的金链子碰撞在一起，发出叮当叮当的响声。

鹤丸国永五条，又是一位年纪轻轻便承袭爵位的公子哥。少时和大俱利、太鼓钟、烛台切一起在老伊达城公爵门下学习，是五条家中的次子。直到三条叛乱，效忠三条的五条家也加入战争，局势不利，他的父兄接连战死，领地空虚，摇摇欲坠。一直被作为次子培养，本应在将来作为家臣辅助兄长的鹤丸不顾挽留，告辞老师，快马加鞭离开奥羽，潜回三藩，收拢残兵败将，以弱冠之龄接过五条候爵之位，牢牢守住了五条的安达城，成为三藩令人安心的西北角。此后，安达城固若金汤，在新选族和王室的围攻下一直坚挺，从未失守，直到三藩的主城足利城被攻破，足利城公爵被闯入的新选族残忍杀害，其家眷被侮辱、奸杀、孩童被扼死于睡梦之中、从高楼上推下摔死，草菅人命、为财卖命的雇佣骑士不择手段，揽下恶名，将主子摘得一干二净。一时之间，中陆各贵族闻风丧胆，人人自危。老伊达城公爵派出烛台切到安达城进行游说，七天七夜后，鹤丸开城投降，并在他老师的担保下，获得了国王的赦免。自此，五条脱离三条，成了长船的藩臣，自降地位，改侯爵为伯爵，每年上缴王室大量税收，废除军队。当时，五条家有许多人不满此决定，想死守城池，为足利城公爵守节，被鹤丸强力镇压下去。如今，他和少时好友烛台切仍旧亲密无间，常常拜访伊达城，与清野也十分相熟。只不过，在信奉七神的长船家族，坚持穿着八照服饰、信仰旧神的鹤丸便显得有些突兀了，但他依旧我行我素，甚至在当年反对投降的人穿上新式西装的九年后，仍不时去八照神社参拜，为需要修建神社的城镇拨款。

鹤丸抽箭开弓，射中了一只野兔，便停下来将野兔捡起，挂在马背上。清野被激起斗志，“我也看到了！就是比你慢了一步！”“战场上，比的就是谁更快。”“那我不要和你一起打猎，草原上本来猎物就少，你擅长打猎，抢在前面，我就没有猎物可以打了。”

鹤丸眨了眨金色的眼睛，包容了清野的小任性，“好呀，那我们就分开，但日落前你必须回来。”他指了指远处影影绰绰的黑色影子，“那里有一片白桦林，再过去就是姐妹镇，你有带吃的吗？”

清野摇摇头，鹤丸驱马靠近，递过来一个羊皮水袋、一袋食物，清野打开一看，一片腌肉、一块面包、半块乳酪。

“准备充分啊，谢谢你。”

鹤丸哈哈一笑，“吃的比较粗糙，不知道你能不能习惯，本来想打个野炊，但你要和我分开，便不能做啦。”

清野听毕一时有些懊悔，但架不住胜负欲被激起，长久以来没有上马真刀实枪地打猎，她需要自己一个人慢慢找回手感，和弓马娴熟的鹤丸一起狩猎，便没有机会磨炼了。再说，他们驻扎的营地离姐妹镇不远，一个人也不会有很大的危险。

“对了，你带刀了吗？”鹤丸问道，清野点了点头，拿出贴身藏着的怀刀，鹤丸一看便笑了，“你这把刀，也就吓唬吓唬小女生。”他说着，把挂在鞍边的长刀解了下来，递给她，“拿好它，用它防身，知道吗？注意安全，遇到不怀好意的人不要靠近，赶快骑马回来，最远不要越过白桦林，日落前一定要回来。”

清野十分感动，有些无措地接过刀，“这是你的佩刀，给我真的好吗？”鹤丸正低着头在她马鞍上打结，闻言抬头，好笑又无奈地问道，“不给你，你出了事，光坊不是要把我皮扒了？再说，我一个大男人，能出什么事？你呢，就安心地去玩吧，保护好自己，把我的刀好好地带回来，明天光坊从姐妹镇回来，你还想溜出去？没有那么容易。”

鹤丸系好结，示意清野把刀挂好，两人便分开了。清野在草原上奔驰，向着远处白桦林的方向，不时停下来瞄准飞窜而过的猎物，却一只也没有射中。她暗暗恼恨，觉得水平大幅退步，又安慰自己，草原上本来就难以打猎。日头高照时，她进入了白桦林，在树林中穿梭。她翻身下马，把马用缰绳系在树上，便坐在树荫底下休息。她吃了半片腌肉，喝了点水，小眯了一会儿。醒来后，便决定往树林深处走走，她背着箭袋，拿着长弓，挎着长刀，静悄悄地走在满是腐殖质的地面上，不一会儿，她听到动静，便停住了脚步，屏住呼吸，一只火红的狐狸从树林里窜过，她弯弓搭箭，瞄准了一会儿，射了出去。箭发出嗖的响声，狐狸却猛地一跳，羽箭擦过狐狸的皮毛，射进了树干里，狐狸一溜烟地跑了。清野恼怒不已，便追了过去。狐狸跑得很快，她跟在后面穷追不舍。几个转眼间，狐狸追丢了。

她停下来，喘着气，猛地砸了一下树，十分懊恼。她在附近转了一会儿圈，一边平复呼吸，一边试图找寻狐狸的身影。这时，她眼尖地发现灌木林后出现了一点红色，她心中窃喜，等了一会儿，慢慢地抽出一支箭，搭在弓上，正准备瞄准，还未射出，便听得嗖的一声，当空射来另一支箭。狐狸还未跳起，便被射中脑袋，两厢力道一冲，软绵绵栽倒在地。

清野猛地转头，不远处传来马蹄声，几个男人骑着马向这里踱来，领头的男人穿着深蓝色的骑军制服和白色马裤，手里拿着长弓，显然，就是他截胡了清野的猎物。他看到清野，神色略有惊讶，将弓交给身边的侍从，翻身下马，转眼间便走到近处。清野暗暗防备着，手不自觉地搭上刀柄，男人注意到了，便停下走近的脚步。

这时清野才得以仔细打量男人，他有着水蓝色的头发和金色的眼眸，十分年轻，身材精瘦，大概一米八左右，或许可以称之为青年。他的军装制服崭新又华丽，下摆较长，垂到大腿后侧，在衣角处绣了家纹。同时，青年也在打量着清野，他单手放于胸前，微微鞠躬行了个礼，“午好，My lady。您一人独自在这里，可否需要什么帮助？”

他声音温柔，my lady两词念得低沉缠绵，若是长船家的其他小姐在这里，说不定会轻易被他俘获。但清野拿着弓，背着箭筒，挎着长刀，却被他刻意无视，仍旧自顾自询问她需要什么帮助，令她感到不悦。直觉间，她觉得他言辞中带着高傲，并未将她当做与他争夺猎物的对手，放在平等的角度去看待，而只将她认作一个普通的柔弱女孩，需要男人伸出援手。于是她冷冷地回应：“我一人独自在这里，与您有着一样的目的，或许您的离开，对我更是帮助。”

青年闻言一愣，再次打量清野，清野不畏他的目光，挺起胸任他打量。她身着暗红色骑马服和白色马裤，脚上踩着黑色马靴，腰上挎着稀有的大和宝刀，到也显得英姿飒爽、不容小觑。见状，青年收回目光，道声告退，便吩咐两个侍从上前捡起狐狸。清野这时才注意到那箭正中狐狸的眉心，如此一来，一张完整的火狐皮便可获得。她又不着痕迹地打量三个人，发现他们都十分年轻，两个侍从甚至还是少年模样。再仔细看看，她辨认出了粟田口的家徽，马上意识到她面前这个水蓝色头发的青年便是粟田领的金橡厅公爵，一期一振吉光粟田口。

三人上马离开，陡留清野一个人站在原地。她迷茫了会儿，又是烦闷、又是郁恼，觉得此行格外不顺，但很快她意识到自己迷路了。她环顾四周，发现追逐狐狸时已偏离了方向，而她早已不记得来时的路。日头西斜，离落日已经不远，而她甚至不知如何走出这片白桦林。她没带水、没带粮食，摸了摸胸口，发现也没带指南针。她有些恐慌，但很快镇定下来，安慰自己，没什么问题，她能解决的。她试图回忆烛台切教她的野外生存知识，准备通过太阳移动的位置判断东西，她试图坐下，却没注意踩到一颗石子，腐殖质又滑又湿，她脚一扭，一屁股摔在地上。湿湿滑滑的地面弄脏了她的裤子，她感到屁股疼、手疼、脚也疼，很快，钻心的疼痛从脚踝处传来，她崴了脚。

她恨恨地捶着地面，试图站起来，却发现左脚完全不能用力，一碰到地面就刺骨地痛。她不得不扶着树干，一跳一跳地移动，却因为地面又滑又软而险些再次摔倒。她气愤地把弓箭和刀解下，摔在地上，又重新坐了下来。

就这样吧，她自暴自弃地想着，愣愣地发了会呆，感到脸上凉凉的，才发现自己已经哭了出来。太阳往西不断移动，她却只能坐在地上，犹如废人。鹤丸发现她没准时回去，会来找她吗？山姥切呢？他一天没见她，会来找她吗？他知道她出去打猎了吗？她没有和他说，他会怪她吗？哥哥要是知道她一个人出来，贪玩迷了路，又崴了脚，一个人在树林里，他肯定会暴跳如雷，禁她的足吧。还有长光夫人，她要是晚上没回去，会向哥哥告状吗？

她胡思乱想着，突然又听到了马蹄声。她抬起头，发现一期一振骑着马折返回来。此时太阳将要落山，红与紫的晚霞渲染着天际，他翻身下马，牵着马，背着夕阳走来，金色的光晕勾勒着他的轮廓，模糊出一片神圣和温柔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七神由唯一神召唤，是祂的七个化身，七位一体，但各有各的名字和传说，致敬《冰与火之歌》中的七神（天父、天母、少女、老妪、陌客、战士、铁匠），因为唯一神的不可言说和不可称呼，人们便尊奉他的七个化身，每个化身又有三幅面孔，有太阳、战争与正义之神克莱亚（另一面未知）；伟大的天父、狩猎、风之神奥吉利斯；慈祥的天母、婚姻、命运女神阿莱莎；月亮、爱情、医药之神，纯洁的伊莉丝；保佑土地繁荣和子女兴旺的大地之母暨自然女神、智慧的维拉（另一面未知）；创造、火焰之神迈蒙特（另一面未知）；大海、审判与死亡之主（另一面未知，名字未知）。
> 
> 八照一族，曾广泛分布于中陆，设定为信仰旧神（由八照大神率领的诸多神，魔改日本八百万神明）。穿着旧式八照服饰（羽织、狩衣、袈裟和其他日本服饰）的刀男和刀派就是八照一族。北方除了源氏，均很快投降泰茨达人（以王室平氏为代表），所以八照的旧俗被留下了，而源氏则因为顽强抵抗被洗牌，习俗被改变的较多，因此兄弟两人穿新式的军装。而在南方的征战则持续更久，所以大量泰茨达人和八照人通婚、混居，习俗渐渐融合，因此设定穿着军装、西装的刀男和刀派都是南方的混血族。因为这种贴身的西式服饰是泰茨达人从西方带来的，他们带来的七神信仰也被南方所接受。这里是参考了英国日耳曼人赶跑凯尔特人的历史，并向《冰与火之歌》致敬。一神教（七神，七位一体，是比较特殊的一神教）和多神教（旧神，八百万神明）都是参考西方历史！古希腊是多神教，而基督教则是一神教，三位一体。


	4. 骑士歌谣4（一期婶）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乱藤四郎是男孩！文中称之为女孩是从女主视角看过去的。

“您还好吧？”一期一振温柔地问道。清野此时狼狈不堪，随意坐在地上，衣服上沾满了泥污，没有了早先回敬对方的精神，被这么一关切，虽然有点羞恼，但心里立马就投降了。她心里一酸，看他还是仪表堂堂的华丽样子，眼睛一眨便落下一滴泪水来，赶忙低头，声如蚊呐地说道，“不太好……”

“您是哪里受伤了吗？”他半蹲在清野身旁，仔细打量着，“脚受伤了？”

“对，我左脚崴了。”

“药研在伊莉丝女神的殿堂里学习过一段时间的医术，让他帮您看看吧。”一期一振招来跟着他的一个随从，清野注意到，之前跟着他的另一个红头发的随从已经不见了。

名叫药研的少年蹲下来查看清野的左脚，把马靴的扣子解开，慢慢把靴子从她脚上退下。一期见状，站起来背过身去，不看清野，以示尊重。

药研褪下清野的袜子，清野发现自己的脚踝已经肿了，他用手碰了碰，问清野疼不疼，然后又握着她的脚踝往不同方向转了转，清野疼得倒抽一口气。

“初步看来，应该只是比较轻微的扭伤，没有脱臼和骨折，先冷敷一天，再热敷一天，但更准确的诊断需要找专业的医师。”

一期一振转过头，半蹲下和清野商量：“现在天色已晚，此处距长船营地还有不短距离，不如我先护送您回粟田口的营地，那里有专业的医师，您可以在那里先进行治疗，明日我们再将您送回长船营地。”

清野有些犹豫，但也知道这是最佳方法，他已经猜出她的身份，并作出了邀请，此时再提前往姐妹镇或回长船营地自然不妥。于是她点头同意了：“麻烦您了。”

一期一振牵来马，一手环住她的肩膀，一手拉着她的胳膊，帮助她站起来，然后伸出手臂，让清野扶着借力，一跛一跛地走了几步，来到马前，又扶着她的腰，拖起她的大腿帮助她骑上马。他拆下马鞍上挂着的刀，系在腰侧，防止咯到她，又把清野的弓箭和长刀用布包裹好，放在马鞍后侧，然后替清野挪了挪身体，确保她坐的舒服，脱下自己的披风，裹住她裸露在外的左脚，两只角在马鞍上做固定。全程眼睛直视，一幅正派。

清野见他如此体贴，心中十分感动，先前对一期一振的高傲印象已经完全抛在脑后了，她认为他是个真正的绅士、贵族，有着旧式的骑士风度，温柔优雅，当得起中陆贵公子的称号，确确实实是少女们的梦中情人。

“药研是粟田口骑术精湛的骑手，我让他回长船营地报个信，告诉您家人您的情况，您需要带什么口信回去吗？”

清野恍然想起被遗忘在白桦林边的白马和鹤丸天黑前回营的嘱咐，十分惭愧，“请告诉长光侯爵夫人或是五条伯爵，我一切安好，只是脚扭了，受了点轻伤，明日一早就回去，不用他们担心。”

一期一振眨了眨眼，然后微微欠身，“原来是长船的光忠小姐，恕我失礼，并未向您进行完整的自我介绍，在下是金橡厅的一期一振吉光粟田口，老吉光粟田口之子，请容许我为自己的疏忽致歉。”

清野有些慌乱，又有些羞赧，她坐在马上，也低头行礼，“我也没有做自我介绍，十分抱歉，我是伊达城的清野光忠长船，政宗光忠长船之女，烛台切光忠长船之妹。”

一期一振笑了，“老伊达城公爵的睿智之名中陆闻名，自然听说过他两位优秀的子女。药研，能否在天黑前去到长船营地，带回光忠小姐的口信？”

药研一笑，“可以。”

“啊！”清野又想起了自己的马，“我有一匹白马系在树林外围，不知道能否一起带回营地？交给五条伯爵就可以了！”

药研眨眨眼，“您放心，一定让您满意。”说着，他躬身告辞，骑上马就飞驰而去了。

一期为清野牵着马，走在她旁边，两人慢慢走出桦树林，一路无言，只听得风声呼啸，鸟雀归巢，不时有野兔在林间穿梭，远远地还看到一只麋鹿出没。清野不禁感慨，“明明这里有这么多猎物，我却追了一只狐狸追了半天。”

“狐狸狡猾，不易猎中。”一期出言宽慰。“但您一箭便射中了它的眉心。”“因为我骑着马，视野较高，若不是我抢了先，您也能猎中。”

听罢，清野心情轻松不少，独自离开营地又迷路扭伤的阴霾被稍稍驱去，她也全然忘记两人初见时的不虞。他们开始有一搭没一搭聊起天，很快便到了粟田口营地。清野这才发现她因为好强，已经在白桦林里走了很远，甚至非常接近粟田口营地了。此时太阳只剩下一个尖尖，晚霞未散，余晖中隐隐约约显现出月亮的轮廓，一期一振看着天色，“克莱亚在和伊莉丝告别呢。”于是清野也抬起头来，看着黄昏时日月同现的神奇景色，心中隐隐有触动。

传说中，太阳之神克莱亚和月亮女神伊莉丝是爱人，他们曾亲密无间，一起值守时间的轮转，直到克莱亚遇到了魔女菲妮拉，菲妮拉被英俊的太阳神所吸引，使出浑身解数诱惑勾引克莱亚。克莱亚上了当，移情别恋爱上菲妮拉，为她跳下寰宇，甘愿做一个凡人。伊莉丝大发雷霆，拒绝和克莱亚相见，退回自己的夜宫，守护所有为爱情困扰的纯洁少女。此后，太阳和月亮分管时间的两半，一半属于热情示爱的白日，一半属于独自怀春的夜晚。但时不时，人们仍能在黄昏或清晨看到日月同辉的奇景。他们说，这是伊莉丝的心软，她偶尔想起过去的情人，上去和他打个招呼，他们又说，这是克莱亚的愧疚，他在空中留恋不舍，为了与伊莉丝再次相见。

太阳沉没于西边，清野收回目光，偷偷打量起一期一振。他如天神下凡，救她于困窘之境，温柔礼貌，在灯火与月色的掩映下，有着不输克莱亚的英俊轮廓，让她止不住地有好感。更何况，他们初见之时，便一同观赏了这日月同辉的奇景，是不是伊莉丝通过这种方式，对他们的命运做出了预示呢？

一期一振注意到她的目光，转过头来对她笑了笑，清野赶忙低下头，有些懊恼。她怎么也开始表现出小女儿的羞怯了？她还没来得及调整表情，一期一振就伸出手，摘掉了她身上沾着的几片落叶，递到她眼前。于是清野脸更红了，所幸，被夜色遮挡，一期一振没有发现。

粟田口的营地里点起了灯火，穿着白色长裙的女子和深蓝军装的男子在营地里走动，几座大大的金色帐篷在灯火的辉映下显得格外华丽，旁边则是七八座小帐篷，同样缀着金色流苏和穗带。一期牵着马走进营地，马上有穿着军装的侍从迎上来，搬来一个矮凳，一期扶着清野走下马，吩咐医师过来，便搀着她进入了一座大帐篷。他请清野在一个软凳上坐下，然后坐在旁边陪着她直到医师进来。接下来的一切都像在梦中一般，医师替她看完诊，不知从哪里搬来一盆冰块，让她把脚放在里面敷着，便离开了。一期陪着她说了一会儿话，也致歉告辞，然后是一个穿着蓬蓬裙的橘发女孩走进来，陪着她继续聊天，展示给她自己的珠宝，并提议送她一条项链，表示对远方客人的欢迎。

“相逢便是缘，”她不容置疑地拿来一条红宝石项链，几个指甲盖大小的红宝石用黄金项链串着，她把它戴在清野的脖子上，“非常配您！”她说，“宝石的红色与您美丽的黑发相得益彰，而您这双伊莉丝吻过的金色眼眸比黄金还要璀璨。”

清野推脱了一会儿，没有成功，她说自己身上并无等值的礼物可以赠送，女孩笑着安慰她，她的来访对于粟田口便是礼物，“更何况，因为一期哥的冒进，扫了您打猎的兴致，并使您受了伤，这也是我们的过错，理应赔礼，您就收下吧！不然我心里不好受，一期哥也会感到愧疚。”

然后，女孩叫来侍女，自己走出了帐篷，侍女替她换上干净的白色长裙，又把她换下的衣服拿去清洗，在篝火旁烤干，女孩重新进来，拿着清野的弓箭长刀，交还给她，并提出想看看长刀的请求。清野同意了，女孩便小心地拆开裹着的布，露出里面白色的刀鞘和镶着金的刀柄，“好漂亮！这是大和刀吧？”这确实是八照特产的大和刀，由八照的能工巧匠采集来自北方的砥石、玉钢、木炭和冷却材制成，如今这份工艺早已失传，而采集玉刚的玉泉堡已在黄金王征服中陆之战中被毁，现在流传于世的大和刀都是几百年前的珍惜古物，被大家族世代相传，只有贵族才能拥有。“这不是我的刀，”怕女孩误会，清野连忙澄清，“这是家中父兄送我暂时防身用的，过会儿还要还回去。”她如此解释，因为鹤丸与她兄长同龄，几乎看着她长大，与她而言如兄如父。

“那也很好了，”女孩流露出羡慕的眼神，“您在家中一定很受宠吧。您不是还有一把大和短刀吗？”女孩指了指清野换衣时从怀中拿出放在桌面上的怀刃。

“您也很受宠，有这么多珠宝首饰。”

听毕，女孩眼神一变，闪过一丝清野读不明白的情绪，又很快恢复之前甜蜜可爱的样子，“您说得对，家中兄弟众多，这些珠宝便都给了我。但我也想拥有属于自己的大和刀。您瞧，”她从怀里掏出一把短刀，“这是我凭努力获得的荣誉，我珍视它胜于那些昂贵的珠宝首饰。”她拔刀出鞘，展示给清野看，刀刃闪闪发光，透着寒气，是一把难得的大和短刀。

清野想起粟田口起家的传闻，据说，征服之战中，粟田口背叛了效忠的丰臣家族，率先投靠黄金王，迅速从一个小小的丰臣分家一跃而起，成了掌管整个粟田领的宗家。丰臣被自己人背叛，牢不可破的大阪城从内部被攻陷，丰臣的领主大人将妻子儿女召于室内，放火自焚。大火烧了三天三夜，整个主楼都被烧焦，无数藏于主楼的大和名刀被焚毁。时人在主楼的残骸中捡出许多断刃，送给北方的能工巧匠进行重塑。重锻最成功的是留存较完善的吉光之刃，乃是时任粟田口家主的姑姑嫁给老丰臣家主时被赠予的礼物，此后粟田口以吉光为姓，又在漫长的百年发展中延续出许多分家，似是吸取了当年的教训，粟田口的等级制度更加森严，实行严格的嫡长子继承制，私生子不得入谱，只有宗家吉光的长子有着继承爵位和吉光之刃的权利，家中的小儿子们不是被送去学医、参军、加入教会，便是成为他族的养子，或作为家臣辅助兄长。而对于分家，管理则更加严格。据说，分家的子嗣年满十岁便被送去主城金橡厅进行训练，与家主和继承人同吃同住，培养出绝对的忠诚，成为吉光锋利的长矛和坚实的盾牌。至于其他从主楼中捡起的刀刃碎片，因为烧刃、残缺过于严重，不得不磨短、重熔，滚烫的玉钢在高温中变形，被中陆最后的能工巧匠反复捶打，制成一把把短刀。这批从断刃残片中脱胎换骨的短刀，有别于传统两尺多的大和长刀，成了夫人小姐、低位骑士也可以拥有的大和名作。而在粟田口，这些短刀被赠予忠心耿耿的分家弟子，作为荣誉的象征。

两人把玩了会儿短刀，便准备告别。临走前，女孩扶着她坐到软塌上，自我介绍道，“我是乱藤四郎，您要记住我哦。明日太阳升起后，我会陪同您返回长船营地。”

清野道了谢，便躺下了，却没有任何睡意。软塌被纱帘隔开，形成一方小空间，旁边则是矮凳、高脚圆桌和放在梨花木架上的木盆，盛着清水。干净柔软的毛巾挂在架子上，上面绣着金色的家徽，却因烛光昏暗，而看不分明。架子边摆着被侍女仔细擦干净的马靴，还有立着的长弓和箭袋。她抬起头，看到红绒布制成的帐篷顶绣着粟田口家史的彩图。桌上的香薰蜡烛马上就要燃尽，她静静地躺在那里，等着最后一点光亮消失，才慢慢进入了梦乡。


	5. 骑士歌谣5（一期婶）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乱藤四郎是男孩！文中称之为女孩是从女主视角看过去的。

第二天清晨，侍女走进了帐篷，叫醒了清野。她拿来已经洗干烤干的衣服，帮助清野洗漱、更衣。清野的脚踝慢慢消了肿，但是走路还是会有些疼，侍女便扶着清野慢慢走路。她们来到外间，乱藤四郎已经等在那里了。她换了件漂亮的小洋裙，招呼清野坐下吃饭。一壶来自姐妹镇的羊奶、一壶蜂蜜，一块又大又方的白色乳酪放在油纸上，搭配着七八块松松软软刚刚出炉的面包，散发着香味。此外，还有几碟果酱和一盆水果，里面是蓝蓝紫紫的黑刺莓、桑葚、覆盆子和蓝莓。

清野有些惶恐地坐下，长船也曾招待过贵客，丰盛的食物自然是餐桌上的保留节目，但一路远行，临时安营扎寨，也能拿出如此新鲜的食物招待客人，不知粟田口平日的习惯便是如此奢靡，还是只看重她的身份，特地准备而已。

乱用精致的银质刀叉切下乳酪，放于清野的盘中，“请尽情享用。”似乎是看出她的拘束，乱出言宽慰道，“本来一期哥也说要来与您共进早餐，但突然被事绊住，只能失陪了。请您原谅他的失礼，好吗？”

她们闲聊了会儿，便开始用餐，清野拿来面包，裹上乳酪、果酱和蜂蜜，开动了第一口，乱也开始吃了起来。她吃饭速度很快，胃口也很大，清野看着她扫荡了三块面包、小半块乳酪、小半壶羊奶、又吃了不少果盆里的水果。她们吃到一半，帘子突然被掀开，清野抬头一看，便被晃花了眼。一个白色的身影闯入，反射着太阳光，金色的链子不断抖动。

“鹤丸！”她惊呼，赶忙站起来，却忘了脚伤，猛地抽了一口气。“哎呀，您小心点。”乱也站起来，扶着她重新坐下。

“你还知道我啊！”鹤丸假意抱怨，“你知道我找你找了很久吗？你却在粟田口大吃大喝地享福。”

原来鹤丸不放心清野一个人去玩，远远地跟在后面，见她进了白桦林，下了马，便也把马系在树上，在周围逛了逛，打了几只野兔黄鼠，回头却不见了她的身影，便在森林中四处找寻。药研藤四郎骑马报信时，正好遇到焦急的鹤丸国永，和他说了此事，他便略微安心，自己回了长船营地。和长光夫人说明情况后，他吩咐山姥切长义第二天清晨驾马车把清野接回去，但又放心不下，天还未亮便独自骑马先来了粟田口营地。

一期一振也跟着进来了，他招呼鹤丸一起坐下用餐，鹤丸早上没吃多少，又骑马奔波了许久，便不加推辞地坐在了清野旁边，大快朵顾。侍女送上了新的食物，乱藤四郎便起身告退，三个人围坐着，享用了一顿丰盛的早餐。

很快，山姥切长义便架着马车前来了，同行的还有长光夫人、一位医师和几个骑士。医师重新查看了清野的伤，便扶着她登上马车。临走前，乱藤四郎拉了拉清野的衣袖，邀请她比武大会时再来粟田口营地玩，清野答应了。

一行人慢慢驶出营地，一期一振骑着马，走在马车旁，为他们送行。清野偷偷撩开窗帘的一角，正好与一期眼神对上，她手一抖，松开了帘子，犹豫了一会儿，又正大光明地拉开窗帘。

“谢谢公爵大人昨日的救助和款待，感激不尽。”

一期微微欠身，“为美丽的女士效劳是所有绅士都该做的事。”说罢，他便致辞，不再前进，目送他们车队离开了视野。

清野再次拨开窗帘的一角，偷偷看着伫立在后方的一期，直到再也看不见他的身影。长光夫人默默看着，摇着她的鹅毛扇，轻轻在清野肩上打了一下。

“哎呀！”清野猛然回神，然后意识到自己刚刚的举动被长光夫人看的一清二楚，她不禁羞赧起来。

“一期一振乃是不可多得的才俊呀，进退得当，出身高贵，温柔又有礼，”长光夫人说道，继续摇着她的扇子，并未对清野刚刚的举动多做评价。“吉光家的基因真是好，生出了这么一个英俊优秀的儿子，你看刚刚那个小姑娘，长得也是甜美可爱，不过，和我们清野还是不能比。”

长光夫人话锋一转，清野一愣，以前从未放在心上的赞美突然有了现实的含义。“但是她穿着打扮都很美丽……”她低下头，对粟田口的富贵华丽印象深刻，目眩神迷，不禁生出丝丝羡慕。

“长船家家底也不差呀，”长光夫人看出了她的心思，笑着摸了摸她的头，“你母亲去世后，伊达城没了女主人，全都是些男孩子，那些首饰珠宝、挂毯瓷器都收了起来，现在你也成年了，可以好好研究这些东西了。我们家清野，平常不打扮也足够吸睛，打扮起来，肯定是长船最美的一朵花。”

清野想起乱藤四郎送她的首饰，便把那红宝石项链拿了出来，长光夫人仔细观赏了一会儿，赞叹道：“这是来自安西的红宝石啊！这黄金也是真的，粟田口真是富有大方啊。正好你可以戴着它出席比武大会，配上烛台切让人为你新裁制的裙子，一定会吸引全场的眼光的。”

“会有获得桂冠的骑士赠予我月桂花环吗？”清野听了长光夫人的话，不禁有些飘飘然，憧憬地开口。

长光夫人笑了，“所有女人都想被赠予月桂花环，但最后只有一人能得到这份礼物。我记得，上一次比武大会，收到花环的是新婚的王后，再上一次，是那位获得桂冠的贵族的妻子。”

“没有骑士送给仰慕的贵族小姐吗？”清野急切地问道。

“如果有贵族下场，那么普通的骑士就要回避了吧。”长光夫人不甚在意地回答道，“但也不一定，上一届就是一个默默无闻的骑士获得了胜利，打败了许多有名的勇士。但那也是战争之前了。”她的声音沉了下来，似是想起九年前的战乱。因为战争，比武大会停办了两届，直到被血浇灌的三藩之地上重新长出青青的绿草，人们从伤痛和生离死别中恢复过来，才在今年，重新举办久违的盛会。

回到营地后，清野马上被姑娘们围住了，她们七嘴八舌地询问她有关粟田口、一期一振的事，在她拿出那条红宝石项链后，有些人再也憋不住酸意，阴阳怪气地开口：“所以说女士一定要会骑马，既可以突出自己的与众不同，也可以择时来一场意外。”

很快有人驳斥，“你说的什么话，光忠小姐一个人在森林里受伤了，粟田口公爵正好路过，伸出援手，正是一段佳话啊！就像歌谣里骑士和公主相遇的浪漫情节啊！”

于是出言讽刺的人闭嘴了，其他女孩又撺掇清野穿上华服，戴上这条项链。卷卷头替清野编了个时尚的南方盘发，又戴上小巧的金色花冠和红玛瑙耳坠。“天哪！您真是太美丽了！犹如美人吉斯缇娜再现。”清野被夸到心坎里，对着铜镜照了又照，一路来，她第一次顺利融入女孩子们，心中涌起对爱情、打扮的渴望。

烛台切从姐妹镇归来，得知此事，狠狠骂了鹤丸和清野一顿。几天后，粟田口的车队从长船营地附近经过，女孩子们切实看到了传说中的黄金马车。桃花心木制成的华盖被金箔贴成的盖弓连在车厢上，轻薄如蝉翼的纱帘垂在前门，金色的门帘罩在外侧，侧窗上垂着流苏，漆成暗红色的车厢一派大气。四匹马拉着马车，穿着整洁蓝色军装制服的车夫坐在前面，马背上挂着红色的装饰织物，上面同样垂着流苏、绣着家纹。

女孩们止不住惊叹，而当粟田口车队停下，几个侍从抬着一匹死去的麋鹿前来时惊叹到了最高点，一期一振亲自送来他于白桦林中猎得的猎物，以个人名义赠予光忠小姐，向她致歉，同麋鹿一起赠来的是一条完整的火狐皮，红色的皮毛经过处理，在阳光中闪闪发光。一时之间，夫人小姐们心思各异，烛台切与鹤丸则对视几眼，收下了礼物，并送上几坛长船特产的美酒作为谢礼。而事件的主角，光忠小姐，也小心翼翼地从营帐里走出，与蓝发的年轻公爵相见。此时，她穿着华丽的裙子，戴着藤四郎赠送的珠宝首饰，又有侍女作陪，光辉耀眼，足以与他相配。

粟田口的车队很快启动，逐渐远离了他们的营地，直到化为天际的一个小点，消失不见，但这场相遇带来的痕迹却长久留存了下来，麋鹿的角将挂于伊达城主楼的会客厅墙壁上，而营地里的人则饱饱地吃了一顿，至于火狐皮，它被交于随队心灵手巧的侍女进行缝制，很快成了一条美丽的披肩，在比武大会时，盖在了光忠小姐的双肩上。


	6. 骑士歌谣6（长义一期婶）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：乱藤四郎是男孩！文中称之为女孩是从女主视角看过去的。
> 
> 长义和国广关系有私设

很多年后，山姥切长义常常回想起这次比武大会。那时他年轻气盛，高傲又一意孤行，对未来和自己有着盲目的自信。但一些细节在回忆中越发清晰，那些当年他未曾注意到，或是有意忽略的，却又冥冥预示着未来的细节，在暗处潜伏着、酝酿着、积蓄着，直到在爆发之日喷涌而出，当头一击，打得他措手不及。原来，预示早已明显，在很久很久之前，便埋下了命运的种子。

但当时他仍不知阿莱莎的丝线已缠绕在他的咽喉上，就等最后关头收紧，就能擒住这个妄图向命运挑战的嚣张之徒。

长船车队驶入河内，在主城北野宫附近的草原上安营扎寨下来。一望无际的草原上，用围栏分割着不同家族的营地，各色帐篷和飘飘的旗帜构成了五年一度的中陆盛景。穿着锃亮盔甲的刀骑士们骑着马在营地内小步走着，戴着各色珠宝的贵族小姐和夫人们则扇着扇子坐在帐篷前，笑着谈着自家和别家的骑士们。

源氏的家主髭切骑着马，穿着紧身的白色骑军装站在小山丘上，身后跟着他的双胞胎弟弟和一字排开的刀骑士们，各个精瘦干练，在紧身的骑军装包裹下，显露出结实的肌肉和健美的身材，神色之间带着坚毅和顺从。长船最后一个到达，髭切便与烛台切并排往营地走去。山姥切长义牵着烛台切的马，被烛台切拍了拍肩膀，“长义家的小伙子，准备了好久，就等着今年。”他神色间有着得意，略带些夸耀地看着髭切。但髭切只是似笑非笑，“今年的舞台可是被预定好的哦。”于是烛台切不说话了，而山姥切长义却没有听懂，他直觉不对，又碍于身份无法开口询问，直到髭切带着源氏的人离开，才找到了空隙询问烛台切。烛台切却没有回答他，蹙起了眉，只让他去准备营地的事。于是山姥切长义心事重重地离开了，路过清野，也没有和她打招呼。而清野正和同行的景光小姐聊着几天后的比武大会，也没有看到她的青梅竹马。就这样，昔日亲密的少男少女人生路上开始分岔，直到南辕北辙，再也没有交叉。而现在的他们，谁也没有意识到。

几天后，比武大会轰轰烈烈地召开了。来自不同家族的刀骑士们纷纷上场，或是应对方的挑战，或是挑战对方。山姥切长义一天内接连接受了两个骑士的挑战，皆是大获全胜，清野激动地向他抛出鲜花和手套，为他而尖叫。山姥切长义接住了手套，垂头轻轻吻了上去，尖叫声更大了，许多小家族的小姐也向他抛出了绣有家纹的手套，但他没有接受，任凭它们轻飘飘地落在地上。阳光照在他银色的盔甲上，在他抬手的瞬间反射进他蓝色的眼眸里，晃花了比武场，在那一瞬间，他以为自己就是西蒙·泰拉。

变故发生在第二天，一期一振吉光与髭切对决，两大年轻家主真刀实枪地上阵，场上气氛热烈到极点。局势胶着，髭切一刀击中一期一振的臂甲，一期一振勒马后退欲反击，不料髭切主动收回佩刀，“我认输。”源氏家主轻轻软软地说道，“旧疾发作，实在难以继续战斗下去。”一期一振蹙眉，略带不满：“既然如此，我也放弃，我们以平局结束。”髭切笑了，他看向坐在高台上的国王和王后，“这是一场为王室选英杰的比赛，我听凭国王裁决。”

国王三十出头，身体稍弱，不可见地依靠着椅背，但丝丝病气掩盖不住他锐利如黑曜石的眼神，“公平之神在上，既然源大人主动放弃，那么这场比赛的胜利应该属于吉光阁下！”

于是全场欢呼起来，鲜花和手套被扔向一期一振吉光，这个中陆最年轻的家主。髭切整理好自己的仪容，和一期一振握了握手，便下场了。而处于场中心的一期一振，仍没有从猝然的胜利中晃过神来。

这时，一位曾经在三藩之乱中战功累累的雇佣骑士站了起来，许多贵族认出了他，开始交头接耳，场上逐渐安静下来，这个手上沾满三条鲜血而因此鱼跃龙门的新贵族向一期一振吉光发起挑战，令一期一振神色严肃起来。挑战者自知臭名昭著，不吝惜阴险出招，几个对头部、胸部惊险的击刺，一期一振避开了其中几个，却也被打中了胸部，往后仰了仰，又很快收住身体，借着力道奋力一击。挑战者被打落佩刀，挑战失败！场上爆发出雷霆般的欢呼声，抛入场中的礼物像雨水般落下。

趁着这个劲头，山姥切长义被鼓舞到了，一期一振甫一下场，他便站了起来，走到场上，向他毕生的仇人，与他有着杀父夺母之仇的老堀川国广发起挑战。欢呼声平息下来，嗡嗡声又响了起来。圆场内所有人的视线都落在山姥切长义身上，或是在国广家的席位那里徘徊。一种微妙的僵持和安静逐渐在场上蔓延开来，直到所有人不再说话，静静屏息等着局势的发展。而山姥切长义在场上站着，听着北方的风在耳边喧嚣，等到沸腾的热血逐渐冷下来，也没有等到任何回复。在一片寂静中，这个命运多舛的，介于男孩与男人之间的青年再一次大声发起挑战，向着他的仇人，也向着命运。

似乎过了很久，又似乎没过多久，被挑战者站了起来，他做出个手势，他不接受挑战！山姥切长义愣在场上，他没有想到会是这个结果。在他最深最不可承认的梦魇中，他曾害怕失败、曾害怕再次失去、曾害怕一无所有，但他并没有想到自己会被拒绝入场，被拒绝玩这个游戏。没有人料想到这个结局。所有人都愣住了，嗡嗡声变大，大家止不住地交头接耳。上一次被挑战者拒绝接受挑战是什么时候？没有人记得，拒绝接受挑战令双方蒙羞，而被挑战者的名誉更是受损。烛台切拍了拍小龙的肩膀，让他上去与山姥切长义对决，解救他于此般尴尬的场景中。但山姥切长义并没有坐以待毙，他双眼燃烧着愤怒的火焰，全身的血液沸腾翻涌，猛烈冲撞着他的神经。他再次大声挑战，对着他曾经的弟弟，如今仇人的养子：“山姥切国广！你也要做个胆小鬼吗？出来应战！我向你挑战！”

山姥切国广站了起来，慢慢走入场中，他披着白色斗篷，兜帽遮住半张脸。此时距离兄弟两上次见面已过了整整八年，而山姥切长义离开北条城时，他们甚至没有好好说声再见。山姥切长义长大了许多，山姥切国广亦然。他藏在兜帽下的眼睛打量着曾经亲密无间的哥哥，而他的哥哥也在打量着他，眼睛如跳动的蓝色火焰。但这显然不是兄弟叙旧的好时候，山姥切长义带着怒火而来，视国广为仇敌，又被老堀川国广下了面子，便将火气转移到他的养子，另一个让他夜不能寐的对象身上。山姥切长义见山姥切国广也迟迟没有应下挑战，不禁出言不逊：“私生子，不敢应战了吗？”

“我不是私生子。”山姥切国广小声地说道。

山姥切长义听闻，气极反笑，“你只想说这个吗？”

“我接受，”山姥切国广抬起头，看向对方的眼睛，一字一顿地说道，“但我也旧疾复发，无力应战，我认输。”

全场愕然，接着一片嘘声响起。山姥切国广拉了拉兜帽，也没有和对手握手，便走出了比武的圆场，回到了养父身边。这时人们才发现，当年轰动中陆的丑闻女主角，长义夫人，并没有到场。

接下来的事情犹如一场荒谬的梦，国王出来打圆场，几个年轻的骑士上前与山姥切长义对决，他神游般地拔刀、挥击，然后获胜，接受场外的欢呼。但那又怎样呢？他输了，在一开始就输了。命运女神并不公平，她甚至不给他一个公平竞争的机会。他怎会天真地以为他能通过努力获得一切？又怎会自大地相信他能通过决斗夺回失去的一切？原来所有东西都冥冥注定，他的命运早在他父辈时就被谱写。他注定失去北条城，注定失去所爱。他父亲如此，他亦如此。他被拒绝，也会在未来拒绝别人，直到下一个机会来临，或是抓住，或是错过。阿莱莎的丝线编织成命运的乐章，一半已定，一半散落。

国广于当日深夜离开，彼时山姥切长义在营地外一个人散心，迎面撞上马队。老堀川国广不在，领头的是小堀川国广和山姥切国广。山姥切国广看到了山姥切长义，而他也看到了他，山姥切国广和小堀川国广打了个手势，便驱马来到了山姥切长义的面前。

“你还有脸见我？”山姥切长义压低了声音，饱含怒气，“为什么认输？你这个懦夫！”

“国广不欲与长船起冲突。”山姥切国广翻身下马，走近山姥切长义，声音也低低地，“这是最好的结局。”

“你就这么害怕输给我吗？”山姥切长义挑衅道。

“你赢了我，又能如何？你拿不了这场比武大会的冠军的。”

“你什么意思？”山姥切长义惊愣，他敏锐地感觉到不对，到更希望这也是句挑衅。

山姥切国广抬头看向对方，兜帽下，他的眼睛碧绿如深潭，他们如此地相像，却又如此地不同。阔别多年，山姥切长义第一次仔细地端详对方，他突然发现，那个记忆中金发碧眼的小男孩早就长大了，不一样了。

山姥切国广斟酌了一会儿，慢慢开口，“有些事情，更加重要……这也是国王陛下的意思。今年的舞台，是被预定好的……”

又是这句话！山姥切长义欲再问，但山姥切国广不再多说了。他扯了扯兜帽，向山姥切长义鞠了一躬，“再见，哥哥……”

最后两字，他说得极轻，一阵风吹过，就消散在空气里。山姥切长义还没有反应过来，对方就上马离开了。

小堀川国广在原地等着，见山姥切国广骑马回来，便问道：“聊完啦。”

“嗯。”山姥切国广惜字如金，“可以走了。”

小堀川国广神色不变，拍了拍山姥切国广的肩膀，“我们国广家的男孩，少说多做，不争一时口舌之快，是实干派。”他停顿一下，语带深意，“我说的没错吧，兄弟？”

山姥切国广抬眸，看了一眼小堀川国广，对方比他年轻几岁，是老堀川国广唯一的婚生子，实打实继承了老堀川国广的性格，被作为国广家的继承人培养。他坐在马上，身形却藏在阴影里，月光下，看不出他的神色。

“你说得对。”末了，山姥切国广回复道。

这场舞台确实被预定了。大幕拉开，各色人等纷纷出场，只为一人铺垫，好让他众星捧月。但高潮还未来临，序曲仍在缓缓演奏中。

长光夫人收到乱藤四郎的信函，因一面之缘，一口之诺，邀请她和长船家的小姐下午拜访粟田口营地。说是长船家的小姐，但指的是谁双方心知肚明。清野一开始不想前去，她更加关心白日在场中受挫的青梅竹马，但山姥切长义更愿意一个人待着，他主动躲起来，跑出去，没有人知道他去了哪。于是长光夫人一锤定音，带着清野和景光家的两位小姐前往粟田口营地拜访。

出来迎接的是乱藤四郎和一位子爵夫人。见状，长光夫人在心里暗暗叹气。粟田口这两代男丁兴旺，女丁单薄。老粟田口夫人去世后，只能靠藤四郎和子爵夫人撑住社交场面。但她转念一想，觉得也未必不是好事，心里有了底，打算回去就和烛台切说说。

拜访结束，乱藤四郎正欲起身送长船家的女眷离开，突然帐篷帘子一掀，一期一振走了进来，一边松着袖口，一边叫着乱的名字。肉眼可见地，两位景光家的小姐屏住了呼吸，清野的呼吸也停了一瞬。

“啊，不好意思，看来是我打扰各位女士了。”一期一振一抬头，看清帐篷里的人，愣了一瞬，便致歉欲退出。

“粟田口大人并没有打扰我们哦。”长光夫人笑着说着场面话，“十分感谢粟田口的招待，天色将晚，我们正要离开，乱正准备送我们呢。不过，看起来粟田口大人找乱有事。”

乱眨了眨眼，故作抱怨，“能有什么事呢？没有事比送各位夫人小姐平安回营地更重要了。粟田口好久没有其他女眷来访，所以一期哥也不知道，就这么随随便便地进来了，真是的。”她甜甜地看向长光夫人，“今天夫人和几位小姐来拜访我，我真的很开心。不如就让一期哥把诸位送回去，正好让他表示表示，道个歉？”

长光夫人静静看着乱藤四郎表演，心中好笑，也不戳穿，顺势答应，让一期一振把她们护送回长船营地。她余光一瞥，看到一期十分自然地走在清野旁边，侧过头和她交谈，气氛和谐，到显得旁边两位景光小姐格格不入，插入不进话题了。

粟田口的意思有些明显了，但长光夫人并不反感，并希望顺手卖个人情。当天晚上，她便和烛台切说起了这事，表示了赞同，并提议烛台切可以考虑一下。

第三天，序曲落幕，正戏开始，比武大会上的气氛到了最高潮，山姥切长义的心情也到了最低潮。烛台切光忠早上找到他，让他今日不要上场。山姥切长义答应得很快，反而让烛台切疑惑了。

清野见山姥切长义眼底青黑一片，心怀同情，自以为自己理解了他的痛苦，试图出言安慰，“不要紧的，山姥切，国广他们一个弃权、一个认输，虽然赢的不痛快，但毕竟也是你赢啦！你还赢了其他那多人呢！”

“你不要说了，让我一个人静静。”山姥切长义低着头，闷闷地说道。

清野不放弃挣扎，想继续安慰他：“你看，髭切不也主动向一期一振认输了吗？国王也亲口承认一期一振赢了，没有不光彩啊。”

说者无意，听者有心，那根在山姥切长义脑海内绷的紧紧的弦突然被触动，髭切和山姥切国广的话仿佛在耳边响起，一瞬间，他什么都明白了。他嚯地站了起来，没来得及控制表情，脸色扭曲了一下，也不看清野，便转身离开。清野被吓到了，但更多的是担心，“你要去哪里？”她叫到。

大般若注意到这里的骚动，瞥了过来，拍了拍小龙的肩膀，“你去跟上山姥切。”

“为什么是我。”小龙抱怨了几句，但还是任劳任怨地站起来，追着山姥切长义离场了。

清野也想去追，但长光夫人压住了她的肩膀，“山姥切想一个人静一静，你就不要去添乱了。”见清野想反驳，她又补充了几句，“小龙不是去追山姥切了吗？交给他们男人，你放心。这种事，我们女人不好插手。”

清野不是很懂，但她一贯相信长光夫人，便将心放回肚子里，重新看起场上的比试。但她毕竟牵挂着山姥切长义，神思不属，也没注意到谁上了场，谁获了胜，直到场内发出海啸般的欢呼声才回过神来。

“发生了什么？”她问坐在旁边的女伴。

“金橡厅公爵大人获得了比武大会的冠军！”女伴冲她尖叫，声音混在浪潮般的呐喊中。

“你说什么？”清野半是没听清，半是没反应过来。

“一期一振获得了桂冠！”女伴在她耳边大喊，“快看快看，国王在赐予他月桂花环。”

清野朝高台上望去，国王从座椅上站起身，朝半跪在高台前的一期一振走去，阳光洒在他天蓝色的头发上，反射出耀眼的光芒。

“他拿起了花环，清野——快看！他在和国王说话，说了什么？我听不清，不——他不是要把花环送给王后吧？不——”

一期一振站了起来，接过国王递来的花环，又半跪到地上，一手放在胸前，一手拿着花环放在膝上，大声说了几句话，却被淹没在各种声音里，听不分明。国王嘴唇动了动，似乎在回应一期一振，过了会儿，不知道是一期又说了什么，国王露出笑容，把他扶了起来。一期一振朝国王鞠躬，又转向王后鞠了一躬。王后款款站起来，朝他回了一礼。

女伴牢牢攥住清野的手，“不要是王后，不要是王后，为什么又是王后，我要嫉妒了。就不能换个——啊——他转身了——啊——清野，他走了过来！啊——清野！他走了过来！”

清野的耳朵被震的发聋，她看着一期一振从王后面前转过身，翻身上马，一手握着缰绳，一手握着花环，慢慢悠悠地朝这里踱来。他越走越近，越走越近，他真的在往长船的方向走来。他走到眼前，清野屏住呼吸，他看向她，她也看向他，他们目光在空中对视，他微微俯身，伸出手，越过围栏，把花环戴在了她的头上。

清野闭上了眼，她感到头上多了一份轻飘飘的重量。那重量如此地轻，似乎一阵风就可以把它吹走，但一滴露珠从上面落下，滑进了她的发里，溅在了她的心里。她感到天旋地转，耳边的嘈杂如潮水般退去，只剩下她一人浮在白茫茫的空中，如羽毛、如蝉翼，静谧地飘着。但她的手被紧紧地捏着、被用力地抠着，有人发了狠力往下拉扯着她。她一睁眼，灵魂回到地面，声音瞬间溢满世界。

一期一振笑着看向她：“送给光忠小姐。”


	7. 骑士歌谣7（长义婶）

从十二岁到二十岁，山姥切长义从未有一刻不认为自己是歌谣中的主角。整整八年，他背负着命运沉重的担子，咀嚼着梦，用希望驱动自己。他理所当然地认为，他想做的事，不管多难，不管可能性有多小，他都一定能做到。或许他有着聪明的头脑和好看的皮囊，又有着极高的天赋和坚定的毅力，但命运女神从不偏颇任何人，无论是智者还是愚人、王公还是平民。

是他明白得太晚了吗？不是。山姥切长义回顾过去的人生，自认于心无愧，再来一次，他还会做出同样的选择。他不笨，又怎么会不知道，位于三藩和奥羽交界处的北条城，早已成为国王平衡新旧势力的天平呢？没有人，即使是桂冠骑士，有资格提出继承空悬的北条城子爵之位，但或许呢？为了这个或许，他拒绝了许多。但他不得不拒绝，因为那些充满诱惑的捷径并不通往他想要的方向，并不引领他回到梦寐以求的家。他只有一条路可以走，必也承担其后果。

而今幻梦破碎，他蓦然发现，他的生活满目疮痍。童年的美好被他留在北条城，少年的爱情伴随着复仇的野心滋长，如今他将成为青年，却失去了前方的路。他生命的一部分被生生割去，风一吹，便消散在了草原上。

此路不通，前方悬崖峭壁，他痛苦、他绝望、他欲嘶吼、他欲呐喊，却发不出任何声音。河内的天气不断转暖，青江原的鲜花早已盛开，奥羽的浆果鲜艳欲滴，只有他一人被留在阴冷的冬日，独自收拾破碎的骄傲。

他在北野原上跌跌撞撞，放逐自己到长船车队末尾，于伊达城闭门不出。但他不是一无所有，许多人关心着他，烛台切包容着他，清野小心翼翼不去打扰他，而鹤丸国永，把他拎出来打架。

痛苦在汗水中蒸发，身上的乌青酸痛掩盖住了心碎，剧烈的运动中，山姥切长义无暇去思考其他事。他不断站起来，捡起被打落的木刀，再冲上去，再被打倒，摔倒在地上。

“你觉得自己失败吗？”鹤丸国永站在他面前，居高临下地问他。

失败，太失败了。他坐在地上，胳膊肘擦破了，附在上面的泥和汗让他感到一阵阵刺痛。

鹤丸国永把他带去安达城，让他看老五条侯爵和其长子的棺椁。

“他们失败吗？”

失败。

“三条失败吗？”

失败。

“确实挺失败的，这么多人支持他们，却还是输了，整个家族都覆灭了，还连累了其他人。不过，如果我说，足利城公爵有儿子逃了出来呢？”

什么？山姥切长义吃惊地看向鹤丸国永，足利城公爵不是被灭门了吗？而且，他心开始砰砰跳动，把这种秘密告诉我，是说明我进入了长船家的决策核心吗？

地窖阴冷又潮湿，火把忽明忽灭，在鹤丸国永脸上投下阴影。“那这个逃出来的儿子，成功了吗？”

当然成功了。只要三条家的血脉不断，总有一天，王室失德之时，这个儿子，或者他的儿子、他儿子的儿子，都将成为八照贵族甚至旧贵族们高举反旗的理由。

“如果没有意外，这个男孩将永远隐姓盖名，苟活于世。他人生唯一能做的事，就是等待，和希望。”

等待，和希望。山姥切长义苦笑一声，说的不就是他吗？他当然可以继续追逐他的梦、他的家、他那更加微弱的或许，在五年后、十年后、甚至用一辈子去追逐这遥不可及的可能。但他已失去了绝对的自信，无法再像以前那样坚定地相信自己、麻醉自己，希望将一年比一年渺茫，直到他彻底放弃的那一天。他的脊梁骨被抽出，即使再按回去，也会永远留下伤疤，在每一个阴雨天隐隐作痛。

更何况，有人已经无法再等他了。

山姥切长义很快就知道了一期一振获得桂冠后发生的事，也立刻意识到自己将失去所爱。一路来，他冷眼旁观着一期一振献殷勤，又是偶遇、又是送礼，却始终不以为意、不加干涉。他自认自己在这场爱情的交锋中占尽优势，却不想自己才是那衬托红花的绿叶，在属于一期一振的舞台上黯然失色。爱情的失去如跗骨之疽，在他漏着风、破着口的心上再加了一把火，直烧得他痛不欲生、满心悲凉。

长船家的其他人对此事则有着不同考量，但烛台切却感到了不悦。粟田口虽有联姻意向，但毕竟并未真正定下婚约，如此高调的献花，误导着不明之人，到有点架着长船在火上烤的意思，令他们不好拒绝粟田口的求娶。

清野却没有想那么多，她晕乎乎地沉浸在一期一振为她打造的美梦中，面对长光夫人和烛台切的问询，也只是羞涩着扭扭捏捏，并无任何拒绝之意。于是，婚事由长辈拍板，便这么定了下来。

泛着香味盖着花押的信函在奥羽和粟田领间传送，绣娘们接了大单，喜气洋洋地为光忠小姐缝制婚服，长光夫人带着总管夫人清点嫁妆，伊达城上下满溢着欢乐的气氛，只有一人不太高兴。

深夜，山姥切长义穿过走廊，在看到那条留了缝的房间时停下了脚步。他定定地站了一会儿，便推门走了进去。

清野在床上翻来翻去，听到脚步声时下意识地闭上眼睛，一动不动地装睡。

脚步声走近，在床边停了下来。她感到有人在注视着她，心脏砰砰直跳。她刚刚正翻到一个奇怪的姿势，如今要装着不动着实别扭。但拉弓没有回头箭，她只能硬着头皮装睡，很快便满头大汗了。

黑暗中，她感觉过了很久很久，却一直没有听到离开的脚步声，她满心疑惑，是我听漏了吗？她悄悄睁开眼，和一双蓝色的眼睛直直对上。

山姥切长义站在床前，看到她睁开眼睛，便冷哼一声：“装睡很有意思吗？”

清野被他戳穿了，十分不悦，硬撑着开口：“我刚刚醒来，你找我有什么事吗？”

“我没事就不可以来找你了吗？”山姥切长义脸色一变，深蓝色的眼睛里开始酝酿风暴。

清野知道自己的无心之言戳中了他的伤口，也明白今晚可能不能善了，便慢慢从床上爬起来，披上晨袍。他没有说话，她也没有，两人相对站着沉默了许久，最后，清野打破沉默：“我要结婚了……”她有些不安地绞着手指，看向山姥切长义，惴惴不安地等着他的反应。

山姥切长义的面部不自觉地抽搐了一下，他低沉着声音：“你以前说过要嫁给我的……”

“我有说过吗？”单纯的疑惑，她完全不记得了。

失望又心碎，山姥切长义的胃被绞在一起，她不记得她说过的话，而他也没有获得桂冠，他们都没有履行承诺，但是、但是，他仍旧忍不住质问她，如被逼入困境的绝望小兽，伤心又愤怒地咆哮：“你就从没想过嫁给我吗？”

从没想过？怎么可能？他们一起长大，像亲人、像朋友、像爱人，他们亲密无间，他们无话不谈，他不止一次出现在她梦中，不止一次出现在她床榻边，她的房间只为他一人留过缝。青梅竹马的感情混杂着爱情，她理所当然地认为他会一直陪伴她，她脱口而出：“当然想过！我爱你，山姥切……”

山姥切长义神色受伤，“你爱我，却嫁给别人？”

“这是不一样的！我总是要结婚的，不嫁给一期一振，我还会嫁给别人的。但是，但是我爱你呀，山姥切，我永远爱着你。”

瞧瞧她说的什么话！她说爱他，却要嫁给别人，为什么不嫁给他？因为嫁给山姥切长义，太奇怪了……她没说出来，但他听懂了，他知道地一清二楚，他们都心知肚明。他心里恨恨地，恨她、恨一期一振、恨国王、恨国广、恨命运、恨他自己。他若获得桂冠，当然可以光明正大地娶她，而不是入赘光忠。但他失去了这个机会，又被一期一振抢先一步。她心里也愧疚，她当然可以拒绝一期一振，但要说吵着闹着下嫁山姥切长义，她做不到这种地步。婚嫁这种事，合该是男人主动，不是吗？他没有提出娶她，她当然不能主动说要嫁给他。再说了，一期一振实算不错，他既然提出求娶，又为什么不嫁给他呢？

山姥切长义忍不往前跨了一步，清野后退，他又跨了一步，她再次后退。小腿肚撞到床板，她哎呀一声往后摔去，山姥切长义眼疾手快地扶住她的腰，却被重力带着往前倒，连忙用手撑住床。

她跌坐在床上，他撑在她上方，他们靠的如此近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸连着呼吸。动作之间，她的晨袍散开了，露出了珍珠白吊带睡裙。她的皮肤如此娇嫩，吹弹可破，如此白皙，显得单薄又脆弱。她的黑色秀发散在肩上，更是衬得胸口一片莹白。山姥切长义直直地注视着她，打量着她露在外面的胳膊和脖子。清野被看得不好意思，垂下眼帘，睫毛如蝴蝶般颤动。他的披风从肩上滑下，擦过她的胳膊，她瑟缩了一下。

他还戴着手套，他用手抬起她的脸，她看向他，他低头吻了上去。他一腿跪在床上，另一腿微微弯着，用剩下的那只手去按她的后脑勺。她情不自禁地勾住他的脖子，意乱情迷地承受着他的吻。他们嘴唇分开，银线断裂，她喃喃着他的名字：“嗯……山姥切……”

他心里又伤心又愤怒，听到她喊他，通通化成了欲望。他把她压在床上，双腿跪在她大腿两侧，深深地去吻她，尝着她的唇瓣。他舌头伸了进去，缠住她舌头，去舔她的上颚和牙齿，不放过口腔里的每一块地方。他凶猛地进攻，发泄着怒意与醋意，遮掩着伤心与痛苦。他的女孩、他的公主、他的伊莉丝、他的爱……

他搂着她，吻从脸上落下，蔓延到脖子和胸脯。他褪去她的睡裙，脱掉她的内裤。他一遍遍地抚摸她的身体、她的胸部、她的小腹、她雪白的背。他的手指隔着手套在她乳尖打转、手掌覆着她胸部旋转，他从背后紧紧抱住她，在她耳边述说爱意，一腔火热无处宣泄，只能通过吻和抚摸传递。

她浑身赤裸，而他穿戴整齐。他胸前的扣子咯着她的背，手套粗粝地擦着她的胸，她浑身都在颤抖，阴道处的肌肉止不住地收缩，流出一股股的液体。“你把手套脱掉。”她忍不住了。

“真是大小姐的语气。”他让她咬住他的指套尖，“你帮我脱，好吗？”她愿意配合他，便发力拉扯，把他的手套脱了下来。他们终于肌肤相接了，他继续抚摸她，在她大腿上滑来滑去，又伸手去摸她的下体，在穴口处徘徊，摸出一手的水。她不安地扭来扭去，太激烈了……他们从来没有这样过……他感受到她的不安，狠心不去在意，继续挑逗她：“不喜欢吗？你不是说你爱我吗？”她张了张嘴，还没回答，他便捏住她的舌头，他不想听她说出更气人的话。“唔唔唔唔……”她被牵制住了，瞪眼怒视他。“乖……”他把手指伸进她的嘴里搅动着，让她含着舔着，玩弄着她的小嘴。

他在她脖子上轻轻咬了一口，留下了一排浅浅的牙印，她小小地叫了一下，他便捂住她的嘴，“嘘，不要这么大声，你不想被别人发现吧？”她被吓到了，只好乖乖地受他摆布。他俯下身，去吻她的阴阜，尝她的花瓣，舔她的阴蒂。他掰开她的大腿，舌头伸进阴道里打转。她靠在床头，手紧紧地捂住自己的嘴，不敢发出任何呻吟。

“我在这里要了你，如何？”他把她口交到高潮，便起身问她。她正喘着气平复心情，闻言瞪大了眼睛，“不要……”

他解开腰带，利刃出鞘。她屏住了呼吸，她第一次见到真实的阳具……兴奋好奇之余，她还带着点恐惧。她预测不到事情的走向，他不会真的要做到最后一步吧……

“山姥切，这不好。”她软软哀求着，希望能打动他，“要是被人发现，我就完了。”

他当然不会做到最后一步，他怎么舍得？他只想吓吓她，让她也感受一下身不由己无能为力的感觉。但她不相信他，不愿意给他，让他感到愤怒。贵族小姐们有一百种方法可以掩盖婚前的失贞，只要她愿意，她完全可以欺骗她的丈夫。只要她开口说一声愿意，他可以带她远走高飞，或是做她一辈子的秘密情人。但她说，她不愿意。

心头火起，他冷笑几声：“如果我执意要呢？”他扫了眼打开着的窗户，十分轻佻地说道，“你这里才二楼，我等会儿跳下去，骑匹马跑掉，谁也抓不到我。”

清野愣愣地看着他，他怎么会变成这样子……但她毕竟心里有愧，对他感情深厚，又不是什么规矩长大的女孩，拼死拼活地要为未婚夫守贞。“也不是不可以……”

她勉为其难地松口了，但山姥切长义仍看出她的犹豫，心中更是痛苦不已。但到底他心疼她，也不忍不愿强迫她。更何况，他自我麻痹，她松口了不是吗？

他去牵她，让她环住他的阴茎，她的小手柔若无骨，握上去的时候，他一个颤抖，酥麻感从尾椎骨一路爬升，令他差点招架不住。“摸摸它，动一动。”他哄她，想让她用手帮他弄出来。她跪在床上，低着头，上下套弄着他翘起的阴茎，套得双手发酸，心中还担心着他会做到最后一步，不禁感到一阵委屈，落下泪来。

“别哭，”他看她落泪，立刻心软了，是不是吓得过火了？但他火气还在，心脏还在阵阵抽痛，一时半会别不过脸来哄她，语气仍旧生硬，“不要哭了，我不做到最后一步就是了。”

“真的？”她狐疑。见状，他又被气笑了，“我在你这里已经这么没信誉了吗？”她赶忙摇头，但已经晚了，他捏住她的下巴，掰开她的嘴，“帮我舔一舔，好吗？”他的语气低沉缠绵起来，诱惑哄骗着她。

他把阴茎凑到她嘴边，她只好低头含住它。小巧的舌头先碰到龟头，再微微张圆了嘴巴吞下去。他倒抽一口气，太刺激了……

“放心，我洗过澡了。”“嗯嗯嗯嗯……”她越咽越深，发出含糊不清的声音，鼻尖里全是他雄性的味道。他伸手压住她的后脑勺，“清野……用舌头舔一舔，对……就是这样，好女孩，对……嗯……”

他喘着气，不断抚摸她柔顺的黑发，“乖孩子，做得很好，嗯……”他呼吸沉重起来，手微微发力，揪住了她的头发，开始小幅度地耸腰，在她嘴里抽插起来，“不要停……用鼻子呼吸，对，啊……清野……宝贝……”

她腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，头发垂在肩上，偶尔抬起头来看他一眼，眼里一汪春水。她想取悦他，尽力吞咽着，从龟头舔到柱身，直舔得舌头发麻，嘴角发酸，口水也不断溢出。他伸手擦掉她的口水，像摸小动物一样摸着她的头，手心里毛茸茸的。“不要用牙，”她磕到了他，他倒吸口冷气，“对，嘴张大点。”她很听话，一点就通，乖顺地继续张大嘴巴，嘴角被撑得透明，像是要裂开，他去摸她的嘴角，看着她低垂眉眼地服侍他，心里火热一片，但一想到不久以后她将成为别人的妻子，躺在别人的身下，心里便酸涩嫉妒起来。他受不了这个刺激，又被她那几眼看得心脏乱跳，便伸手捂住她的眼睛，动作剧烈起来。

“嗯嗯……嗯嗯嗯！”阴茎压迫她的喉咙深处，她受不了了，开始哼哼唧唧，左右摆动着身体，但他临近释放的边缘，按住她的头，不让她乱动，又是几个抽插，他猛地抽出阴茎，射在了她的胸前。

她大口喘着气，剧烈地咳嗽，呼吸着新鲜空气，而他翻找着手帕，帮她擦拭身体。

“一期一振有什么好的。”他替她清理干净，抱着她坐在床上，进入贤者时间。欢好后，他们像是和好了一般，像情侣一样依偎着说些体己话，“他要是真尊重你，才不会在没有商量的情况下给你献花。他把你娶回去，说不定就是把你当成一个名贵的花瓶，摆在那里炫耀。”

清野打了下他的肩膀，软绵无力，像是调情一般，她嗔怒地看了他一眼，“不许你诅咒我。”

她眼睛湿漉漉水淋淋的，眼波流转，看向他时他整个心都化了，他紧紧搂着她，刚刚软下去的阴茎还在她股间滑来滑去，流连不舍，他对着她耳边吹气，“我怎么会诅咒你？我疼你还来不及，我把心都掏出来给你了，你却把它丢在一边，还要踩上几脚。”温香软玉在怀，他昏了头，什么胡话都拿出来说。

“我哪有……”她声音娇娇怯怯的，像一把小勾子，在他心里刮着。

“那你嫁给我好不好？我愿意为你赴汤蹈火，为你去死，为你抛弃一切。”

他真的昏了头，开始不切实际起来，漫无边际地说着疯话。但有那么一瞬间，山姥切长义真的在想，如果她愿意嫁给他，他可以不要北条城、不要捍卫荣誉、不要复仇、什么都不要了，他只要她，只要她。

但已经太晚了。清野胆颤地看了他一眼，“你在说什么呀？我已经，我已经订婚了……”

当头一声棒喝，他一下从耳鬓厮磨的美梦中清醒过来，回到冰冷的现实中。他想起他的梦、他的家、他的渺茫希望，他怎么能、怎么能这么快丧失意志呢？他不可能为她去死、他不可能为她抛弃一切，他有责任在身，他要捍卫荣耀。

山姥切长义神色复杂起来，他幽幽地叹了口气，“是啊，我们清野要出嫁了……”

霎时，她心软了，她本就不是个意志坚定的人，面对温柔的竹马，她一下子就招架不住了。于是她又哭了，“对不起，山姥切……对不起……”

“别哭，”他伸手想去揩她的眼泪，伸到一半才发现手上都是她的液体，便改用袖子，“你没有对不起我，是我对不起你。”

他这么说，更是激起她的愧疚，“山姥切，我爱你，我们可以一直在一起的，就算我结婚了，一切也可以像以前那样，不会改变的。”

“怎么在一起？”他罕见地心平气和下来，用手去抚摸她红肿的嘴唇。

清野思考了一会儿，“你可以向我效忠，做我的宣誓骑士，陪我去粟田领。”

山姥切长义在心中大笑了起来，但这笑声苦涩又悲伤，充斥着满满的自嘲，做她的宣誓骑士？是她的秘密情人吧……她想的到美……

“是吗？”他淡淡地说道，没有正面回答，也没有做出承诺。今夜的月色过于醉人，令他软弱了一瞬，但只有一瞬，他很快地清醒过来，重新坚定了自己。

他心底透亮，他已经失去了爱情，不能再失去梦想了。


	8. 骑士歌谣8（长义婶）

清野不知道山姥切长义心里的弯弯绕绕，她以为他们已经说开了，约好了，便兴冲冲地去找烛台切，告诉他想带个宣誓骑士去粟田领。

“哦？确实有这种说法。你有中意的人选吗？”

“山姥切！”清野大声说道。

烛台切露出个果然如此的神色，“那他同意吗？”

清野想了想，他虽然没有直接说同意，但应该是同意的吧？“他同意的。”

烛台切点点头，“但我还是要再问问他哦。”

“他肯定同意的，哥哥不用多此一举啦。”

真的吗？烛台切表示疑惑，山姥切长义这种争强好胜的性格，甘愿做个普通的陪嫁骑士吗？

答案当然是否定的，烛台切还没找上山姥切长义，山姥切长义就找上了他，表示了明确的拒绝。

山姥切长义当然会拒绝这个提议，他拒绝继承玫瑰园、拒绝入赘光忠，自然也会拒绝做某人一辈子默默无闻的情人。即使这个人是他深爱的女人，他也不会同意。他的人生由复仇构成，他所有的使命便是夺回北条城，他已经尝过失败，仍决定继续在这条路上走到黑，不管这条路有多长多远多么崎岖。爱情只是他人生的锦上添花，不构成他生活的必需品。如此也好，他既已失去爱情，便可专心致志地在他选择的这条道路上走下去，不受干扰。他将蛰伏下来，静静沉潜，等待并希望，直到夺回北条城的那一天到来。

但是他还没有做好准备告诉清野他的拒绝。她嫁给一期一振，可以说是她对他的背叛，那他拒绝陪她前去粟田领，岂不也是他对她的背叛？很难说他没有一丝一毫想到报复，但看到她的笑颜，他总不忍告诉她真相。

又是一天深夜，他又停在了那扇门前，门缝里透出微光，他在门口徘徊。理智告诉他他应该离开，既已做好决定不去粟田领，就该和她断的一干二净，但情感不断驱使着他的脚步，他离那扇门越来越近，越来越近……

门刷的一下拉开了，日思夜想的脸出现在门后，“我听到你的脚步声了。”她得意洋洋地说道，“怎么？我门前难不成是掉了什么宝石，要你这样找个半天？”

这个可恶的女人……山姥切长义气急败坏，他好不容易憋了一个月没去找她，一朝又被打回原形。

“你好久没来找我啦。”清野撒娇道，“我想你了。”

“白天不是能见到吗？”

清野闻言不高兴了，这个不解风情的男人！她伸手去推他，“那你不要进来了，快出去。”

山姥切长义纹丝不动。

“你怎么还不出去？我马上要结婚了，阿莱莎在上，我可不能让随便哪个男人进我的闺房。”

山姥切长义嗤笑一声，“原来你可以给随便哪个男人口交，还朝他打开双腿。”

清野脸红了，“你好粗俗！你好过分！我真的要生气了！”

“别生气，我错了，我道歉。”他上前一步抱住她，头枕在她肩上，“我只是在生我自己的气，明明你要结婚了，我却总是忍不住想来找你。”

他意外地坦诚，反而令她有些不适应，“我也有错啦。”她低下头，把玩着衣服，“伊莉丝会原谅我们的。”

但阿莱莎不会。他在心里说道。突然，他愣住了。他想起了很久之前和长光夫人在玫瑰园的对话，当时她说了什么？他又说了什么？

他开始颤抖，他都想起来了。八年前，当他尚未原谅他母亲之时，面对长光夫人的问题，他想发誓他会对婚姻忠诚，想发誓他不会被爱情冲昏头脑，但被长光夫人打断了，她让他不要急着下结论，让他等到遇到爱情的那一天再做决定。

清野注意到他的异样，却背对着他，看不到他的神色，便想挣开他的怀抱，但他钳得她紧紧的，她只好柔声问他：“你怎么了？”

他应该放开她，赶快离开。但他的脚却像长了根一样扎在原地，一动不动。他到底在做什么？她要结婚了，他却在和她厮混。他令她背叛婚姻，他对不起深深爱着他的她、对不起重用他的长船、对不起守护婚姻的阿莱莎、对不起……他最尊敬的父亲。他这么做，和诱骗他母亲的老堀川国广有什么区别？

但是，但是！他不舍得放开她。即使怀揣着背叛她的秘密，他也想让这温存更长久一点。

“我发现，我只是个普通男人……”是的，他只是个普通男人，抗拒不了诱惑，轻易被爱情俘获，做出有违荣誉之事。母亲，他在心里念着，母亲，我终于理解你了……你犯下大错，但这个错每个人都会犯，或大或小、或轻或重。长光夫人，你让我原谅母亲，我原谅她了！我早就原谅她了！但我还是不能原谅自己，我不能……我不仅没有捍卫家族的荣誉、我还不能控制自己，和人在婚前苟且……

但清野噗地笑了出来，打断了他的思路。“你不是普通男人，你还是什么？普通女人吗？”

“这不是什么玩笑。”他声音沉了下来。

“我没有和你开玩笑，我认真的。”清野挣脱了他的怀抱，转身看向他，“所有人都是普通人啊，你也是，我也是，哥哥也是，鹤丸也是，”她顿了顿，“一期一振也是。”

“有些人会坚守自己的荣誉，不犯错误。”

“你是说，你和我在一起就是错误吗？”清野看向他，他突然发现，她金色的眼睛与烛台切如出一辙，都继承自老伊达城公爵，闪烁着同样的坚定，有着极强的感染力，“但我到要说，我觉得有弱点会犯错的人才可爱呢。我最崇拜的就是太阳神克莱亚了，他不也为了菲妮拉而做出蠢事？反倒是完美无瑕的天父奥吉利斯，让我止不住害怕畏惧呢。”

“是菲妮拉勾引了克莱亚。”她逻辑混乱，鬼话连篇，但他看着她，竟然放松下来，有心思和她争辩了。

“为什么你们都这么觉得呢？难道这种出轨的事，不是一个愿打，一个愿挨吗？”

山姥切长义笑了。是啊，一个愿打，一个愿挨。他摸向她的脸，神色温柔。他们都有错，她是个普通女人，他也只是个普通男人。或许她身份尊贵点，他身世坎坷点，但不影响他们互相相爱，犯普通男人和普通女人都会犯的错误。那就最后一次，让他再沉溺一回吧……

于是他吻上她，她接受他的吻，他们再次抱在一起，然后气喘吁吁地分开。他撩开她的裙子，她解开他的腰带，她要跪下去给他口交，被他拒绝了。

“把腿夹紧。”他去吻她的耳廓，湿漉漉的，让她抖了一下。

隔着一层底裤，他拿阳具去蹭她的下体，在她双腿间摩擦。明明他们都衣冠完整，但她却忍不住脸上发烫，便伸手捂住自己的脸。他从背后抱着她，她白色的睡裙落下，盖在两人下身相连处。他隔着睡裙去揉她的胸，很快就让她有了感觉。过了一会儿，他嫌底裤碍事，便把她底裤脱下，随意塞在自己的口袋里。又过了段时间，他释放出来，射在手心里，便掏出她的底裤，仔细地擦干净。她没有注意，以为他拿的是手帕，兀自跌坐在椅子里，等着他过来给她清理。

清理完毕，他凑近她脸颊，给了她一个轻轻的吻，这吻过于温柔，像极了比武大会前的光影摇曳、月色如水。她睁开眼睛，他已经走到了门口，一手插着口袋，不知道握着什么东西，一手拉开房门，见她望来，他冲她微微一笑：“晚安，我的小公主。”

几个月后，清野光忠长船才明白为什么山姥切长义突然对她这么温柔，仿佛对她嫁人的事毫不介怀。那时，她临近出嫁，送嫁车队紧锣密鼓地准备着，长光夫人抓着几个侍女在一遍遍最后确认她的嫁妆清单。

“你的宣誓骑士是谁啊？”一日，长光夫人问起她。

“不是山姥切吗？”清野一愣。

长光夫人也是一愣，然后便含糊其辞地说道：“可能是吧，我也不清楚，我要问问烛台切。”

清野直觉不妙，便去找山姥切长义对峙，然后便知道了这个噩耗。

她觉得自己被背叛了，她伤心、愤怒，但更多的是不解。他们谈论一切，却从不谈梦想。她不知道他对于复仇如此心切、对于夺回北条城如此执着，他也不知道她只想做一个普通的贵族小姐、再成为一个普通的贵族夫人。她虽与大部分贵族小姐不同，对耍刀弄枪、骑马射箭有些兴趣，但让她真正上阵杀敌，或是做一个独当一面的女领主，她也是畏惧的。归根结底，她的那点不同还未突破相同，让她与众不同，成为歌谣中的女主角。

“你怎么能这么对我！”她朝他嘶吼，然后就跑开了。她把自己关在房间里，哭了好久。烛台切来敲她的门、长光夫人来敲她的门、连鹤丸都来敲她的门，但山姥切长义没有来。于是她知道了，他说到做到，心如磐石。

她别扭了几天，率先服软，跑去山姥切长义的房间找他。他坐在桌前，抽屉拉开着，正对着里面的东西出神。见她进来，连忙把抽屉合上，站了起来。

她注意到他的慌忙，却无暇逼问抽屉里有什么不能见人的东西，她直奔主题，放低了语气哀求他：“山姥切，你真的不愿意陪我去粟田领吗？我真的很想你去啊……”

她架子放得如此低，他却不能领她的情。“我不能……清野。”

她眼眶里又开始积蓄泪水，“那我们就要分开了呀……我嫁过去，说不定一辈子都不会再回奥羽了。我们就再也不能见到了……”

“那也是没办法的事。”他的语气如此温柔，话语如此冷酷。

“可是我想和你在一起！我想和山姥切一直在一起！”

“清野，”他靠在桌子边，神色悲伤地看着她，“我不可能做你的地下情人的，我不是那种人。”

“但是我不舍得你……”她瞪大了眼睛，泪珠大滴大滴地滑落，噼里啪啦地打湿了她的前襟。

他把她拉进怀里，掏出手帕擦拭她的眼泪，从脸擦到下巴，从脖子擦到胸口。“我也舍不得你。”他温言软语，半搂着她，去握她的手，“但是我不能这么做。我不能。我得留在长船。”

“是哥哥不允许吗？”犹如抓住救命稻草，她抬头问他。

“不是，”他顿了顿，说了实话，“是我主动向烛台切大人要求留下来的。”

“为什么？”她揪着他的衣领，恨恨问他，“为什么？”

他盯着她的眼睛，第一次告诉她他的心声：“我要留在长船，在未来的某一天，继承北条城。”

继承北条城！清野不相信他能继承北条城，她觉得这是天方夜谭，他在痴人说梦。怪不得他不求娶她，他不想入赘，他理想远大着呢！她本来还觉得理亏，觉得让他做陪嫁骑士是委屈他。这么一看，是他心里没有她！

她想明白了，也不哭了，但终归说不出这伤人利剑，只能气恼地开口：“行，我明白了，山姥切志向高远，把爱情放在第二位，我只是个普通人，只想嫁个英武骑士，结婚生子，普普通通地过完一生。”

“那正好，你去嫁人，我留在长船，为前途而奋斗，皆大欢喜。”

“一点都不好！这本来不冲突的！”她狠狠瞪了他一眼，但因为眼睛早就哭得红肿，没有任何杀伤力。

“所以你真的有考虑过嫁给我吗？”

清野语塞，她虽然想过嫁给他，但却没有很认真地考虑过。嫁给他，比嫁给一个有领地的贵族老爷要辛苦多了……这条路太过艰难，让她望而却步。但是，也不是不可以……如果他开口求娶她，说不定她也愿意考虑一下，为了他突破一下自己……

他见她沉默下来，在心中冷哼一声。看吧，她也没把爱情放在第一位。她不能这么贪心，又想要嫁人，又想要爱情。

但他什么也没有说，只是默默把她拥入怀中，两人无言地靠在一起，身体如此接近，心却如此遥远。

“不要再想了。”末了，他长叹一口气，抱着她坐到椅子上，“你马上要出嫁了，嫁个贵族老爷，之后就是公爵夫人了。听听，金橡厅公爵夫人，多么光辉灿烂的名号啊。粟田口那么富有，你会侍从环绕、锦衣玉食，生活无忧无虑的。”

她没有力气和他吵架，只是沉默不语地看向窗外。盛夏时节，伊达城却不受热浪影响，天空晴朗，万里无云，正是一年中最好的时日。

临走之前，他拦住她，“能不能送我一块你的手帕？等你走后，我也好睹物思人。”

“不可能。”她赌气拒绝，“你想得美。”

她瞪了他一眼， 便把门合上了。

圣兰节后，清野光忠长船从伊达城出嫁。送嫁车队浩浩荡荡，比前往比武大会的长船车队有过之而无不及。新娘子穿着常服坐在车厢里，由她的兄长保驾护航。鹤丸、大般若、小龙率领着长船高大英俊的带刀骑士走在前头，后头跟着整整二十辆马车的新娘保有财，由普通骑士押着车，在两旁护送着。走在最后头的，是来自粟田口的迎亲骑士，由秋元城侯爵鸣狐国吉粟田口率领着，也都配着威风凛凛的长刀。

小豆驻守伊达城，同样留下来的，还有山姥切长义。他和小豆并排站在城墙上，看着车队从主楼启程，慢慢驶出伊达城。

“你真的不去送行？”小豆迟疑地问山姥切长义，“不送她去粟田领，至少送出城吧？”

骑士们从城门鱼贯而出，如今穿过吊桥的是第三辆马车，他现在下去，还来得及和她说上最后一句话。

但是他拒绝了。

“不用了。”他淡淡地说道，语气看似平静，手却紧紧握拳，指甲在手心里留下半月形的痕迹，“既然决定留在长船，就干脆一点，不要藕断丝连。”

小豆是长船分家众多儿子之一，不像大般若长光，攀上长光夫人，获得了继承权。他和山姥切长义一样，在主家光忠身边服侍着，希望以此挣得一席之位。闻言，他更加佩服起山姥切长义。八年青梅竹马的感情，说断就断，确实是做大事的料。

第八辆马车穿过城门，随行的骑士跟在后面，马蹄铁踩在木质的吊桥面上，发出哒哒哒哒的声音。

小豆继续打量着山姥切长义，注意到他不断把手伸进口袋，便问他：“你口袋里放了什么？”

山姥切长义一顿，便把手拿了出来，“没有什么，就是一块手帕。”

其实不是手帕，是清野在比武大会上抛给他的手套和那天晚上他偷偷藏起来的她的底裤。她拒绝送他手帕，他也没办法在大庭广众下把这么私密的东西拿出来把玩。

没有手帕啊……他有些惆怅地看向城外，清野的马车出现在视野中，他手指微微动了动，又插回了口袋里。

比武大会以后，他就知道这一天终会来临，但它真正到来的那一天，他还是难以接受。百姓们都在夹道欢呼，送上鲜花和祝福，他却不敢见她，怕动摇了心志。

一个白色长发的刀骑士在她车边停下，她掀开车帘对他说了几句话，他回以微笑。山姥切长义手扶在城垛上，眼尖地认出那是鹤丸给她派去的宣誓骑士，一个在神社长大的奇怪家伙。他心里冷哼，别过头不去看他们。

视线偏离了清野，他便开始发呆，他们曾经相处的点点滴滴开始在脑海里回放。他们在玫瑰园散步、在庭院里练剑、在柴房中追逐、在月色下亲吻……她曾说要嫁给他，他曾许诺要在比武大会上赢得桂冠，把她娶回北条城……

翻涌的蓝色大海沉静下去，他的眼神重新坚定起来。是的，北条城，是的，他还有重任在身，绝不能软弱。他努力站得笔直，目送爱人渐渐远去。再见了，清野……再见了，我的爱……之后的日子里，你在粟田领，我在奥羽，我们或许再难相见，但我会用我的一辈子怀念着你、爱着你，我的伊莉丝、我的阿吉丽丝、我的吉斯缇娜、我的爱人……

马车轮粼粼滚过，嫁妆如此丰厚，在大地上留下两条长长的轧痕，犹如离别时不舍的男女，留下分别的泪水。骑士策马而行，扬起黄土飞沙，迷花了谁的眼睛？新娘坐在车里，无人作陪。她将出嫁，离开生她养她的家乡、离开兄长和亲人、离开玩伴和爱人，独自踏上未知的旅途，前往未知的地方，将余生交予一个只有几面之缘的男人。四周静了下来，欢呼声退却，只有马蹄落在地上的声音。她不禁恐慌起来，拉开车帘，拍着车厢壁，“小锻冶、小锻冶……”她叫着陪嫁骑士的名字，手里紧紧攥着一条手帕。白色长发的骑士闻声而来，在她车窗边踱着步，“怎么了？有什么需要我帮助的吗？”他红色的眼睛关切地看向她，她却失去了勇气，说不出心里话，“没什么，我太紧张了。”她退缩了，止不住地去绞那块手帕。

“嗯，新娘子出嫁，确实会很紧张呢。”小锻冶笑了，头上两撮翘起的头发动了动，犹如狐耳，“想要聊聊天吗？可以缓解紧张哦。”

她不想和他聊天，她想见到山姥切长义，想和他最后说几句话。远行之际，她开始后悔，为什么临行之前还要和他置气？为什么不好好珍惜最后的时光？为什么，不应他的请求，留给他一块手帕？他们说的最后一句话是什么？她不记得了……他们有好好告别过吗？她不知道……她低下头，用力拉扯着手帕。让小锻冶折返，把手帕捎回去，也是来得及的，车队还没有走远，还来得及，还没有太晚。但是，但是……

她拉上车帘，把头埋在手里，咬紧牙关，不让呜咽声泄露心事。但是，她要嫁人了，她要嫁人了！阿莱莎在上，她不能再和他有牵扯了。

她滑落在地上，蜷着身体，把自己缩到角落里。慈祥的天母阿莱莎，请您保佑我、原谅我，拯救迷途的灵魂、失途的羔羊。保佑婚姻的阿莱莎，请您祝福我，赐予我勇气与力量，我向您祈祷、向您忏悔，向您祈求婚姻幸福、生活安康。阿莱莎，阿莱莎，请不要抛弃我，我错了，我错了，我知道错了。

她双手交叠在胸前，念念有词着。手帕沾满泪水，承载着逝去的爱情，轻飘飘地落在地上。

最终，她还是没有送给他一块手帕。

是谁拉响了风琴？是谁在吟唱歌谣？城墙边、原野上，来自远古的声音唱响他们的命运、唱响他们的爱情、唱响他们的歌谣——

“车轮粼粼，马蹄哒哒，爱人远去，再不归来。”

中陆的孩子爱听歌谣，男孩想成为骑士，女孩想嫁给骑士。男孩和女孩长大后，便进入了现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇完结
> 
> 下一篇开启新地图，前往粟田领，敬请期待第二篇章：Best of husbands and best of men（一期婶）
> 
> 最后那首歌谣出自《兰开斯特传奇》，是中陆最有名的一篇爱情悲剧
> 
> 说一说这一篇《骑士歌谣》吧，可以看出，这篇其实就是在写长义从幻想中走进现实，梦想的破碎，幼稚到成熟。虽然有几章是一期婶，但其实完全是给长义和他的爱情做衬托的，纯粹的背景板板。因为不写清野视角下一期和她的偶遇，就不能写出获胜后送花环的合理与不合理，也不能更好衬托长义和清野的感情了，所以就在这篇中详细展开，因为个人太喜欢比武大会的情节了，一下子又没收住……对不起长义orz（本来，除了粟田口混乱大三角那里，每一篇都是1v1的）
> 
> 但是，但是！一期婶情节的存在也是为了长义婶做铺垫啊！这篇的主角是长义，但在比武大会上，长义发现了一期才是真正的主角。长义太骄傲了，他不可能想做什么就能成功，游戏不是这么玩的，一期的存在就是他的当头一击。但命运女神不偏颇任何人，既不偏颇长义，也不偏颇一期，也不偏颇清野。此刻，长义受挫，和爱人分别，但在未来的某一天，说不定，他将以胜利者的姿态回归，重新和爱人相见，那时，舞台或许会翻转，配角将成为主角，主角将沦为配角，一切都是未知，一切都说不准。所以，不要抱怨BE啦（-_-||），女主不离开长义，怎么泡其他男人呢……毕竟是all婶呢。并且，未来未定嘛，大家可以心怀期待。就像基督山伯爵所说的，人类的一切智慧，都包含在等待，和希望里。
> 
> 之后的几篇不会像第一篇那么长了！除了整篇最高潮的粟田口大三角，其他每篇都可以说是一个人的小传，像长义这篇一样，但不会再那么长了，因为没有那么多心路历程可以写了……长义的心路历程，其实我非常非常感同身受，所以爆了好多倍的字数……第一篇把世界观什么都介绍完了，煽情也煽情的很足了，后头就直接闷声不吭走剧情了，不会再这样大开大闭了。作为女主的第一个男人（？），长义，你真有排面。


End file.
